My little sister, Joy of my life
by Lullaby baby rock a by bye
Summary: Clarissa is a nineteen year old girl with a little sister by the name of Suzanna and since both her parents died she had taken care of little Suzanna and now she was her legal gardian...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my second try at a short story here and I'm thinking maybe one with Cassie's characters now. Let's hope it works this time** **….** **Chapter One**

Clarissa is a 19 year old girl with a younger sister by the name Suzanna. Suzanna is four years old. The girls mother and father died just after Suzanna was born. Clarissa had been taking care of her younger sister for nearly four years now, which meant that besides being in her last year of high school, she had two jobs to be able to afford the house and get her little sister through private school.

Like every morning, Clarissa woke up at five thirty to take a shower and make breakfast for her and Suzanna. At six she woke up her sister and they ate breakfast together. Afterwards Clarissa got her sister dressed and ready for school and then they left at six thirty to get Suzanna to preschool. Both sisters where in private school, hence the two jobs.

After she dropped the little one off, Clarissa drove to her own school to meet up with her friends before class. Her friends were: Alexander , Isabella (Izzy for short), Magnus (Alexander's boyfriend), Simon (Clarissa's best friend since she was a child) and Jonathan (Jace for short) her best friend from before her sister was born.))

When the gang was all there, they decided to have a drink before classes started. Izzy asked Clarissa again if she could do her make-up and shop for clothes with her, but as always the other girl refused. Izzy pouted, which made the others laugh. "Better luck next time Izzy", said Jace while grinning. "I will get her to agree someday", swore Izzy like always. Magnus informed about how Suzanna was doing, which made Clarissa smile and she told him about her sisters first crush.

Then it was time to get to class. Lucky for her their first class was an art class, so she took out her sketchbook and went to the nearest easel. There she began to paint her latest drawing in bright colours. The teacher walked by and seemed very pleased with her progress. Clarissa loved to draw and had since before she could talk. She was very good at it too and wanted to go to art school, but she didn't see how it would be possible cause she had to take care of Suzanna and she probably couldn't even afford it.

Art class want by too fast and when the bell rung, Clarissa was pulled out of her zone.

The rest of the day went by way too slow; with Math, Science, French, German, Biology and Social Studies. When at four o'clock the school day was finally over, it was time to pick her sister up from school and take her to work at Magnus's dads tearoom. She was a waiter there and Magnus would watch her sister while she worked.

Suzanna was chatting happily about her crush and her classes while Clarissa drove them to her work.

At work she got changed into her uniform quickly and brought Suzanna to Magnus who smiled at her and said: "What do you want to do today, little biscuit?" "I wanna have a tea party!" The little girl replied and Magnus grinned and said that that that wouldn't be a problem, since they were in a tearoom after all. He took her away, so Clarissa could start her shift. "Bye Rissa", said Suzanna and the older girl gave her a hug goodbye and smiled gratefully at Magnus who returned the smile.

When Clarissa had just finished her first hour the rest of her friends came by for a cup of coffee and a piece of cake. Since she was now on her break, she decided to join them. The gang watched Suzanna play with Magnus and they saw how her face was covered in chocolate and Icing from all the cakes they'd had with their tea. Magnus and Suzanna had set up all her stuffed animals to sit at the table with them. Right now she was telling them and Magnus about her day and when Clarissa looked at her little sister, her heart filled with love.


	2. Chapter 2

**So after the positive reactions I've gotten by the favourites and followers and when I see that quite a lot of people have read this story; It was more of a success than my last one and that makes me happy. If the reactions keep it up, I'll try to post a chapter like twice a week…**

 **Chapter Two**

The next day was a Saturday and Saturdays Clarissa always spent with Suzanna doing something together just the two of them. Today was no different, so when Clarissa woke up, she went downstairs to make herself some coffee. When the pot was brewing she went back upstairs to take a shower and get dressed. Fifteen minutes later she walked out of the bathroom fully dressed and woke her little sister up.

When her sister saw her she started to smile from ear to ear and she said: "Good morning Rissa! Today is Sissy day!" "Yes it is!" Clarissa answered, "So what would you like for breakfast?" "Blueberry pancakes!" Suzanna replied happily. "Then blueberry pancakes it will be! Now, let's get you ready!"

With that she took her sister by the hand and took her into their bathroom, where she poured her a bath. Clarissa then helped her sister undress and lifted her into the bathtub. She began to wash her hair and her body with kids shampoo and kids soap. After ten minutes she rinsed Suzanna of and lifted her back out of the tub. Then she dried the little girl off and helped her into a cute pink dress and did her hair in two little braids that she each tied with a pink ribbon.

After Suzanna was ready, Clarissa took her downstairs and turned on the tv for her, while she started to make a big stack of blueberry pancakes for the both of them. A view minutes later the food was ready and she told Suzanna to go set the table and then sit down. Then she sat down as well and they both took a pancake and put some syrup on it and started to eat. Clarissa finally got to drink her cup of coffee. "What do you wanna do today kiddo?" Clarissa asked her sister. "I wanna go to the waterpark!" replied Suzanna. "Then that's where we'll go," answered Clarissa and that made the little girl smile.

After breakfast Clarissa packed their bags and made two lunches to take with them to save money on food there. Then they got into the car and were on their way to the nearest waterpark. It took them an hour to get there and all the while Suzanna chatted happily about school and her friends and crush. Clarissa at this point really wanted to know who it was and Suzanna confessed that it was her friends Izzy's and Alexander's brother Max who was ten years old now. Clarissa thought it was very cute and decided to get them a playdate and find out if Max liked her back.

An hour later they had arrived at the waterpark and after a quick change and short shower it was time to hit the slides. It turned out that there were 22 of them and they decided to try them all together. After an hour there and seven slides later, they were surprised to find that Jace and Izzy were there too, so they decided to try some more slides together. This made them enjoy themselves even more and they absolutely had a blast. It also helped that it was really sunny. Two hours later all the slides had been tried and some even twice and they'd chosen their favourites and were planning on trying them a couple of times more.

This meant they had a fun day and it was nice to have Jace and Izzy there with them even if it meant it was no longer just a 'sister day', but that was really okay. After like five hours of water fun Izzy and Jace suggested that they'd all go out to eat together for pizza. After seeing Suzanna's enthusiastic reaction, Clarissa agreed between laughter. So they went out for a pizza and even had dessert. All in all the best sister day so far and definitely a big success….


	3. Chapter 3

**The reactions and positive responses just keep coming and that feels really good! I'm sorry I waited so long to post. I've been a bit busy and there were so many good stories to read** **….**

 **Chapter Three**

It was now a week later and Suzanna turned five today, so Clarissa was busy planning her party. She had enlisted Izzy's help and together they had arranged food, snacks and games for the children. Meanwhile Magnus was helping Suzanna to shop for the perfect dress for her party, but Clarissa had insisted on NO glitter.

The party was now just three hours away and Izzy had convinced Clarissa to let her do her hair and makeup and let her pick out a dress for her. So right now Clarissa's bed was covered with the dresses that Izzy had brought from her own closet. Izzy was rummaging through them until she let out a happy squeak and pulled out a red one. It was a knee long dress on Izzy, but just a thigh long one on Clarissa, but it matched her red hair perfectly. Izzy urged her to put it on and Clarissa went into the bathroom to change.

A view minutes later she walked out and Izzy let out another squeak when she saw her. "Clarissa you look amazing! Jace will definitely notice you like this. He won't be able to keep his eyes of you." squealed Izzy. Clarissa laughed at the enthusiastic reaction from her friend and then she blushed. "I don't like Jace! she exclaimed. "Oh it's clear that you do Rissa," replied Izzy. "Now let's do your hair and makeup."

Meanwhile at the mall, Suzanna and Magnus where busy trying to find the perfect dress for the party. The dressing room that Suzanna was in, was filled with dresses in every colour and shape and the girl was busy trying them on. Every time she came out to show a dress to Magnus, he insisted that it wasn't the right one. So she had to try on another and another, until finally Magnus squealed loudly.

Suzanna was visibly relieved that they'd finally found the right dress. Magnus looked at her and said: "Little biscuit you look amazing! You will certainly break some hearts in that dress." "Do you think Max will like it?" replied Suzanna while blushing. "Oh I'm convinced he will little biscuit, now let's go home so I can do your hair and makeup."

When they arrived at the Morgenstern house Clarissa just walked downstairs and she looked absolutely stunning. With her red dress, red pumps and her hair in little curls flowing over her shoulders. Her makeup was minimal but pretty and it made her look like a beautiful young woman. Suzanna's mouth fell open and Magnus exclaimed: "You look gorgeous biscuit!" Clarissa smiled shyly and went over to her little sister to hug her and look at her dress.

"Now it's your turn Suzy!" said Clarissa to her little sister. "Remember Magnus NO glitter!" Magnus just smiled at that as he took Suzanna upstairs. Suzanna in turn led Magnus to her room where she sat down in front of her mirror. Instead he ordered her to put on the dress first, so she too went into the bathroom to change. When she re-appeared, she was indeed wearing a gorgeous dark blue dress that was knee length. "You look like a beautiful young lady little biscuit," Magnus told her. That made her smile as she sat down in front of her mirror again. Magnus came up to her and started to pin her hair up and do her makeup.

He couldn't resist the urge to sprinkle a little glitter on her hair though. At that Suzanna laughed and said: "Rissa won't be happy about that!" "I know," replied Magnus, "but it just completes your outfit." At that Suzanna giggled as she stood up to admire herself in the mirror.

Then it was finally time for Suzanna's outfit to be revealed and Clarissa and Izzy waited impatiently downstairs for her to come down. Suzanna was a little wobblily in her heels, so she walked carefully down the stairs. As she was coming down their mouths fell open because she was so pretty. Clarissa got tears in her eyes and Izzy got up and hugged Magnus who looked like a proud parent. "You look so beautiful Suzy!" Clarissa said while she took her sisters hands. Now it was Suzy's turn for a shy smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Ty for all the positive comments; it's really nice. Sorry I didn't update sooner; I'm trying to shake off a flu... But here it is; chapter four...**

 **Chapter four**

Now, after everyone was dressed, it was finally time for the party. There was music and Suzanna and Clarissa had yet to make their entrance.

Meanwhile the guests were starting to arrive and Magnus and Izzy where there to greet them. Magnus was all glitter and sparkle, while Izzy looked stunning. Right now they were talking to Jace. The minute Alexander walked in though; Magnus' mouth fell shut and he just stared.

"Go to him Magnus." urged Izzy with a hand on his arm. With that Magnus reluctantly walked over to where Alexander stood. He had not yet spotted his friends and looked a little lost. "Hi Alexander," said Magnus when he stood in front of his friend. "Hi Magnus," replied Alexander with a shy smile. Magnus returned the smile and now looked a little lost himself.

They looked into each other's eyes for a while, until Alexander did something bold. Before he knew what was happening, Alexander had pressed his lips on to Magnus'. He was kissing him with a passion that Magnus quickly returned.

The kiss lasted a view minutes until Alexander began to push his tong on to Magnus' mouth. Magnus immediately opened his mouth. Then it was his turn to kiss Alexander with a passion of his own.

At that moment Clarissa and Suzanna made their entrance. The two jumped apart and stood there panting for a while.

Clarissa and Suzanna meanwhile, unaware of what just happened, made their descent with graze. All eyes shifted from Magnus and Alexander to the two sisters. Jace's mouth fell open and he just stared at Clarissa. Max too stared at Suzanna with his own mouth open.

Clarissa stopped in front of Jace and Izzy, while Suzanna stopped in front of Max. They both smiled at their open mouths and at the same time reached out to close them. Then both sisters kissed their respective boys on their cheek. This woke them up a little and Max started to giggle.

Meanwhile Jace looked Clarissa up and down and, finally finding his voice, said: "You look absolutely beautiful Rissa." Clarissa smiled at him and mouthed a silent "Thank you" to Izzy. She then turned to Jace and said: "You look handsome Jace, white suits you." Jace smiled back at her and took her in his arms. Clarissa was startled at first, but then she returned the hug.

During all this; Max was still giggling and Suzanna was now giggling too. They stood there a little awkwardly until Izzy gave him a little nod. Max then reached out his hand to wipe a stray hair out of her eyes. Suzanna returned the gesture and pulled him over to the dance floor.

Clarissa let go of Jace and also pulled him to the dance floor, while Magnus did the same with Alexander. Soon they started to dance when a slow song came on. They pulled each other closer and started to sway on the music. Applause erupted all around them...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everybody, Happy new year first of all. Secondly I'd like to apologize because it took me so long to write this chapter. I'm kinda having a writer's block. Which is why this chapter is so short, I'm sorry...**

 **Chapter Five**

After the slow song ended, the three love birds were reluctant to let each other go. This resulted in them dancing for three more songs. After the last song ended, Max looked deep into Suzanna's eyes. He began to stammer until she lifted up his chin. She too looked him deep in the eyes and said: "Max I've liked u for a month now and I was wondering..." "Yes!," Max exclaimed; "I like u to Suzy, I like u a lot". Would u like to go steady with me?" "I thought u'd never ask. Yes I will." They then hugged each other and gave a shy kiss.

Suzanna would wear a big smile for the rest of the party. A smile that was reflected on Max's face too. After the dancing it was finally time for the cake. "Here Suzanna, blow out your candles and make a wish sweetheart." Clarissa said while smiling at her little sister. Suzanna blew out all candles in one blow. She wished that she and Max would stay together as they got older. She thought to herself that this was definitely her best birthday ever.

Then it was time for presents; Suzanna was especially happy with the gift that Max had gotten her of course. He offered it to her with a big smile. "I picked it especially for u Suzy." he said shyly. Suzanna gave him a kiss and said: "I love it Max it's such a cute teddy bear!" He then smiled at her and gave her a kiss back.

Meanwhile Izzy and Magnus had watched the two kids and said to each other: "It's apparently never too early for love. They are so cute together. I hope they will last!" They then each decided to help the youngest couple in their love. Both wanted to make sure that it would last throughout the years.

Max and Suzanna were dancing again and she had her head on her his shoulder while he kissed her head. They stayed like this for a while, until it was time for dinner and everybody gathered around the big table. As everyone started eating, the youngest couple fed each other of their own plates.

Clarissa giggled quietly to herself and thought about how happy she was that her little sister now had someone else to look after her and love her. She secretly hoped that she and Jace would one day be together as well. ...


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everybody, It's makes me rlly happy to see that so many of you read and continue to read my story. I'll make u guys a deal: if we hit 1000 views I'll post an extra-long chapter…**

 **Chapter Six**

It had been a month since Suzanna's birthday and the new love was blooming like a flower. The two kids were absolutely smitten and inseparable. It was really quite cute to witness. Their siblings where happy for them of course and fully supported the relationship despite their young age and the age gap. They could sense that this kind of love was rare.

Over the last month the two had gotten very close and spent a lot of time together. They went to the park, to the playground and just to each other's houses. Their siblings kept a close eye on them there. They never went anywhere without an older sibling to watch over them. The two didn't mind though, they were too busy with each other anyway.

Today they were having a picnic with the food Clarissa prepared. A little distance away Clarissa and Jace were having their own picnic. Clarissa and Jace were looking at their siblings with a loving smile.

Max and Suzanna meanwhile, were holding hands and feeding each other pieces of sandwich and fruit. They both had a genuine look of love on their faces. When they looked into each other's eyes, it was really hard to look away. His eyes brought her to another world an made her travel to other lands. Her eyes told him a thousand stories and spoke in a mirage of different languages. This sparked an unspoken conversations and untold stories that came alive with just a look.

Suzanna had the same artistic talent as her older sister. This resulted in a sketch book full of drawings of her new love. They started out blurry and in black and white and progressed into full colour and sharp detail. She kept it covered and hidden at all times.

One day Max walked in to her room and found it empty, her sketch book still on her desk. He carefully picked it up and began to look through it. His mouth fell open when he was halfway through and that's when she walked in. She stopped short and gasped. At this he looked up and dropped the book. He then walked over to hold her as she sobbed into his chest.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" he asked her carefully. "You must surely think I'm some sort of wierdo now." "I would never think that my love, besides these are amazing! You are really talented. And I'm honoured that they're all about me." "Really?," she asked while carefully lifting her head from his shirt. "Really sweetheart," he repeated while looking her in to eyes and holding her gaze for a full minute. This seemed to calm her down and her frown was replaced by a look of pride.

He then took a hold of her shoulders and pulled her back into him. As he lifted her chin he began to kiss her carefully at first and then more persistent. She returned the kiss but they kept their mouths closed. They were after all only five and ten years old, just kids really. But kids in love and totally smitten.

The kiss was abruptly broken when Clarissa called them down for dinner. Both kids hurried down the stairs and sat down at the table. Suzanna was happy when she discovered that Magnus was there too. She greeted him by leaping into his arms and he returned the hug. "He little biscuit, hey Little prince. So you too are definitely an item huh? He asked them. "Y-yy-yyes we are," they both stammered together while they smiled shyly at each other. "I'm really happy for u too." Magnus replied with an encouraging smile. "Yes you can see that they make each other very happy indeed." Clarissa said from the kitchen. "After all love is beautiful and fragile." she continued.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everybody, I'm so so sorry for the long wait it's probably been a month huh? Anyway when I saw that we've reached over 2000 views I knew I had to give u the longer chapter. Plus one of u gave me some good inspiration; thank you** ** _Fan-of-Fandom279_** **. And thank you** ** _Sarjoo06 , JOSEJ and Bookworm8674_** **; I',m rlly happy you're enjoying it. Now here it is the long overdue Chapter Seven…**

 **Chapter Seven**

It was two month after Suzanna's birthday bash and little Max and Suzanna had gone back to just playing together and the occasional kiss on the lips. They had gone from so called love to being as thick as thieves in friendship. They were a little too small to know what love is. Plus little Suzy was 5 years younger then Max he figured. He didn't wanna corrupt her innocence. Jace had given him some advice about how at his age friendship was more important then love. He had his whole life left to love; his teenage years for example. Right now he cherished their friendship more then the love between them.

Today they were playing in the park together under the watchful eye of Alexander and Magnus. The couple decided to give Jace and Clarissa some much needed alone time. Plus it had been a while since Alexander had seen his brother, since he now lived with Magnus and his cat Chairman Meow.

The kids were running after each other and laughing loudly and joyously. They clearly had a good time. All of a sudden Magnus said to Alexander: "Alexander I wanna raise a child with u." At first Alexander seemed taken a back by his boyfriends words, but then he smiled at him and said: "Yes Mags let's adopt our own little girl." At this they both laughed and hugged each other tightly and that hug turned into a pretty intense kiss. "Iew, gross" a little voice came from behind them. They both turned around with redness in their cheeks for getting caught but then everyone started laughing. Magnus picked up little Suzanna, while Alexander scooped Max up into his arms and they both started to tickle the youngsters until they screamed from laughter and pure joy.

A view blocks away Clarissa and Jace were launching on a couch together in Clarissa's and Suzanna's apartment. Hardly watching the movie that was still playing on the television. Instead they were looking intensely into each other's eyes with a mix of love a longing. Suddenly Clarissa climbed onto Jace's lap and he immediately pulled her closer. So close until their lips were touching and then they were suddenly kissing intensely and full of passion. The kiss soon deepened and in a matter of seconds they were both completely naked and started to have wild and uncontrolled sex right on the dinner table. They had sex six times until they both reached their climax together and fell back into each other arms on the table from exhaustion.

Three days later Clarissa was bending over the toilet and her whole body went double as she started to throw up heavily and immensely. Little Suzanna came over to see what the noise was and let out a startled creak when she saw her sister doubled over repeatedly throwing out all the contents of her stomach. She then ran out of the bathroom and called Jace in tears. Luckily he picked up on the second ring and she heard him curse when she told him in tears what had happened. He immediately responded by saying: "Stay calm Suzy I'll be there in two minutes."

Just as promised, two minutes later the sound of a key turning in a lock was heard and Jace rushed in. He followed a still crying Suzanna over to the bathroom where he found Clarissa still puking out her guts. The toilet had turned red and that's when Jace started to panic. With shaking hands he took his phone out of his pocket and quickly called 911. In five minutes the paramedics arrived and he led them to a now passed out Clarissa who was lying in a pool of puked up blood.

They quickly loaded her into the ambulance and told Jace to take her sister and follow them to the nearest hospital. Idris ER. So Jace picked up the distressed little girl and let her tears soak his shirt. He didn't even realize in his panic that he was crying too.

They arrived at Idris hospital where Clarissa was quickly taken away into surgery while Jace called Alexander and Izzy. They too arrived, ten minutes later, and looked just as distressed. Izzy was the first one to speak: "What happened Jace?" "I don't know," he responded close to tears again and he stifled a sob. "When I found her she was lying in a pool of blood and there was also blood in the toilet. I realized her puking turned into her puking blood. So I called 911 and now we are here. God I hope she'll be alright." "She's in good hands Jace." said Alexander and Izzy simultaneously. Just then a doctor appeared and he smiled at them.

"She had a view major ulcers, but we managed to stop the bleeding and give her medication to help them heal. She won't be able to eat solid food for a while, but she'll make a full recovery. You guys can go see her now but two at a time. She needs her rest. Follow me and I'll take u to her." With that he began to walk away. Izzy picked up a shaking and crying Suzanna and they followed the doctor to Clarissa. The others hot on their heels.

After going up a few floors in the elevator, they arrived in a room where Clarissa was laying in a bed with a lot of wires attached to her and a pale complexion. Everybody stared to cry at the same time when they saw that their Rissa was alright. Clarissa lifted up her hand with visible effort and beckoned them closer.

She whispered to them. "I'm sorry I gave you guys such a scare. The doctors told me that I had four ulcers and they ruptured which is why there was so much blood. But I feel a little better now." She then let out a startled cry and everybody flinched. "Oh no!" she exclaimed. "Who will take care of Suzy?" "Don't worry Rissa she can stay with us until your back on your feet. And once you're home Jace will move in with u you to take care of the both of you while you are on bedrest." Alexander assured her. Clarissa gave a sigh of relive and gratitude and fell asleep; knowing her friends and boyfriend would take care of them…


	8. Message

Hi everybody,

I'm so sorry, I've been rlly rlly busy with my book and the writing of part two. Plus I had and have a lot going on in my life. I know it's a lame excuse, but I'll update again soon and I am rlly rlly sorry and hope u guys will understand...

I will do my best to update soon indeed and post chapter eight. I'm also sorry that there are so many messages in this story and only seven chapter yet. I'm gonna trow away al messages accept for this so there won't be any distractions anymore.

I just finished editing the existing chapters to get rid of grammar errors and stuff and I'll try to finally post chapter eight tomorrow or next week and udate more (regulary) from there...

Lullaby baby rock a by


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi everybody, I'm so so sorry for the long wait again ( a month and a half or more** **). I got completely caught up in the writing, correcting, publishing and promoting of my first book. Then had a little bit of a writer's block for both my next book and this story, but this week I finally managed to get rid of the block. So here I am again and from now on I'll update every Sunday if all goes well. Without further ado; here is chapter eight. I thank everyone for their patience…**

 **Chapter Eight**

It had been a week and Clarissa was still in the hospital, because she was still healing. It was also way too early for her to eat solid food or eat at all for that matter. She was still getting fed by a stomach tube, because her ulcers were still open. Luckily the bleeding had mostly stopped and they were no longer infected. This meant that Clarissa could at least keep something down. Although she still had to lay down to help her stomach heal and to keep the ulcers from erupting further.

Meanwhile little Suzanna was staying with Magnus and Alexander in their new apartment. Cause a month before Clarissa got sick the two lovers decided to move in together. Plus it was the most logical choice, because when Clarissa adopted her sister a year ago, she had named Alexander as her godfather. This of course meant that he would take care of the little girl if her sister wasn't able to do so for a longer period of time.

The situation had changed a little since then though, because now Jace was her boyfriend and he could take care of the both of them if Clarissa ever got sick like she was now. This meant that they could now take care of little Suzy together or at least Jace could take care of Suzy on her instructions and under her watchful eye.

The latter could only happen when Clarissa was on bed rest though, so right now Suzanna was staying with her godfather and his boyfriend.

Suzanna was struggling without her big sister around. Sure, she felt safe and loved in Alexander's and Magnus's care and she loved to play with Chairman Meow, but she missed her sister and their daily routine. She was also scared that her big sister was gonna die, because when she found her throwing up it had been so scary and there had been SO MUCH blood.

Luckily Alexander and Magnus comforted the little girl and did everything in their power to distract her from her sisters illness. They also took her on weekly visits to show her that Clarissa was indeed getting better.

Today Magnus was picking little Suzy up from school to take her to his father's tearoom where they would have another tea party. Despite her grief the little girl was actually exited and chatting happily to Magnus in the car.

After about ten minutes Magnus pulled up in front of the tearoom and helped the little girl get all her stuffed animals out of the car. Suzanna was wearing a pretty dress for the occasion and her whole face lit up when she saw that they had arrived.

Soon Suzanna was pulling on Magnus's sleeve to urge him to walk faster so they could start the tea party already. Magnus grinned at the behaviour of the little girl and quickened his pace. Suzanna started to run and her hand was pulled out of Magnus's.

Cause she was running, she missed the loose tile on the sidewalk, fell down hard and immediately started to cry. "I- I – I want – I want Rissa to make the auwie go away!" she screamed in between sobs. Magnus knelt down and scooped her up into his arms and held her close. He stroked her hair and rubbed her back while murmuring soothing words in the little girls ear. The tea party was momentarily forgotten as all the sorrow of nearly a week without her big sister came pouring out.

It took 15 minutes before the little girls sobs subsided and the crying stopped. All the while Magnus held her and made sure she knew 'he had' her. When the crying finally stopped, Magnus got up and lifted Suzy up in his arms. He walked into the tea room with her and took her to his dads office.

Once inside, he gently put her down on a chair and went looking for the first aid kit. Luckily it didn't take him long to find it and he went to work. Gently and carefully he wiped the wound on the Suzy's upper leg clean and wrapped it in a bandage. When he was done, he asked the little girl if she still wanted to go on with the tea party and surprisingly Suzanna did.

Magnus lifted Suzanna into his arms again and walked with her to the table where he'd set everything up for the tea party. When the little girl saw the table with all the little cakes and sandwiches on it, her whole face lit up for the second time. Magnus smiled at her and gently put her down on one of the chairs. Then he took the stuffed animals out of the bag and placed them on the other chairs, all but one. The last seat he took for himself and then the tea party finally started.

After a little while Suzanna was laughing and enjoying the tea and the food, her grief momentarily forgotten…

The next day was Friday, which meant that Alexander had been able to get Suzanna out of school again to visit Clarissa in the hospital. Alexander also managed to get a view Friday's off from school, so he could take the little girl there.

That morning Suzanna was quiet and near tears, like every Friday, because the little girl was always afraid that her sisters condition had gotten worse. Suzanna feared that if that happened Clarissa wouldn't be able to come home ever again.

Alexander did his best to comfort little Suzy while at the same time trying to get her ready as fast as possible. After an hour they were finally on their way and Suzanna was very quiet and clutching her new teddy bear close to her chest. Alexander tried to distract her by asking her about her week at school and the tea party, but the little girl didn't answer.

Fifteen minutes later they pulled up in front of the hospital and Alexander helped Suzanna out of the car. He then took her tiny hand in his and together they started to walk…


	10. Chapter 9

Hi everybody, After the long wait I seem to have lost a large amount of my readers. That makes me sad, but I'm gonna keep going, cause I wanna finish this story, since it's my prime fanfic and for everybody that's still reading it and everyone that will hopefully find it in the future. Also I found out that one of my favourite authors Sarjoo06, who is also following this story, also calls Clary, Rissa; what a funny coincidence 😊. Anyway, here's chapter nine. By the way do you guys want more excitement and drama? Let me know…

Chapter Nine

All the while, little Suzy held her teddy bear and she clenched it so hard to her chest, that her knuckles turned white. Alexander held her hand the whole time and just when it seemed that the little girl couldn't hold her anxiety in any longer; they arrived in the hallway of Clarissa's room.

When she saw the room, Suzanna ripped her little hand out of Alexander's big one and sprinted to her sister's room. Alexander run along after her, but he couldn't keep up.

Little Suzy didn't stop running until she'd reached the bed. There she all but threw herself next to her big sister and started to sob uncontrollably. Clarissa was shocked at first by the sudden collapse of her little sister. She recovered quickly though and took the crying child in to her arms, carefully avoiding her own stomach.

At that moment Alexander stormed in and he was about the scold Suzanna when he saw and heard her crying. The little girl's body shuddered with each new sob and with every sob her crying grew louder and louder. This caused a frantic couple of nurses to run in, because they thought that Clarissa's condition had become grave.

As they entered the room and saw their patient was well, but her sister was very distressed, they left quickly and closed the door.

Amazingly it took a full hour for little Suzy to calm down and all the while Clarissa held her an tried with all her might to soothe her.

After the little girl had finally calmed down, she asked her sister rapidly: "Rissa how are u feeling? Are U getting better? Will u be able to come home soon?" "Wow little one. Slow down Suzy!" Clarissa exclaimed while laughing. "I'm feeling a little better; the doctor says that next week I can try solid foods and that the ulcers are healing slowly, but steady. The doctor says that if I keep recovering like this, I can go home in a week or two." Clarissa continued.

"Two weeks? That's still so far away Rissa!" whined her little sister. Alexander told her that the weeks would fly by and that this was the best news they could have gotten. At this Suzanna started to smile a broad smile, which lit up her whole face.

Then it was time to leave, because Rissa had gotten enough excitement to last her a view days. Alexander decided to take they little girl out for Ice Cream Sundays to celebrate.

After they had left the hospital, Alexander took Suzanna to an Ice Cream shop and let he order the biggest and most colourful Ice Cream Sunday, while he went with a little bit more bland Ice Cream Sunday…


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi everybody I was thrilled to see that I'd reached 3000 views, even passed it** **. I'm currently suffering from severe depression and I'm in treatment. So writing is a nice escape. Without further ado we've reached chapter ten; here it comes…** **It's a little short again cause of my condition, I'm sorry...**

 **Chapter Ten**

A week had passed since little Suzy had broken down at the hospital in her big sisters arms. She had settled back in to her routine at Alexander's and Magnus's house and she played with the Chairman a lot. Plus each day at school, she saw Max and he was always a shoulder to lean on. On top of that he was always willing to let her pour her heart of with him and voice her anxieties. She cried a lot in his arms and often rested her weary head on his shoulder…

In school she luckily still had good grades, because learning became her escape and her lifeline. Like her older sister she excelled in art, but unlike her sister she was also a star writer.

One day she had simply signed up for writing classes and it turned out that she was a natural writer. She could put all her sorrow and the sporadic happiness she felt in to her words, into her stories.

Every day after school, she got picked up by Magnus and they drove to his fathers teashop together. There she was always given a big platter of pastries, sandwiches a wide assortment of cakes and pies. She literally got to try them all. Ans she loved the little tea parties with Magnus so much now that they had become a daily thing. Every day she read one of her stories to Magnus. Suzanna appeared to be a very smart and gifted child, with an intellect that surpassed her age by a mile..

All her teachers loved her and every student wanted to learn from her. A lot of them wanted to be her friend. She kept to her group of three though; Max and two twin girls by the names Evangelina and Evankali.

They're ages were like a latter; Suzanna was the youngest with her five years, the twins were 7 and Max was of course the oldest at ten years old. They little gang was always together and they had almost all of they're classes together with one of the others.

Suzanna loved to read what she wrote to them, while the twins loved to play their violin and flute and Max sang with his beautiful and vulnerable voice. The eventually even formed some sort of band where Suzanna read her stories, while the other three played or sung along. The music 'spoke' about all that was written in the story.

After four days of practice; they were finally ready to perform there little piece for Rissa in the hospital. They immediately noticed that she was eating again, solid foods that is and Suzanna squealed in joy and happiness.

Then the performance started; it was about how Rissa had raised little Suzy and all the struggles and adventures they had had together. It was beautiful and very delicately performed. Suzy's voice was very emotional; the emotions rapidly succeeded each other. The twins played an almost mystical melody, while Max's singing' was pure and warm…

After it was over Rissa had tears in her eyes and she hugged all the kids in turn, while Alexander applauded loudly….


	12. Chapter 11

**Hi everybody I was thrilled to see that the number of reader for this story keeps growing. We're just over 3500 now!** **I'm so happy happy happy about that! Anyway my depression has a name now, just need to get it made official. Treatment rlly helped and so does sugar and exercise ha-ha a contradiction right? As for My little sister, Joy of my life; it's time for a little time skip, so here we go. My longest chapter so far, it literally had to come out of my toes ha-ha… Hope you guys enjoy and pls review, but be gentle pls…**

 **Chapter Eleven**

It had been a full month since Suzy had last visited Rissa in the hospital. In the weeks that had now passed, Rissa was slowly getting better, fitter and stronger. This meant that Magnus, Alexander and Izzy had been working their butts off to get the house ready for her and Suzanna's return.

Today Clarissa had finally recovered enough to go home on bed rest, where Jace would take care of her and little Suzy.

It was still very early in the morning and nurse Blueberry was currently washing Clarissa while she sat on a chair in the shower. When the water was clear, nurse Blueberry turned of the tap and started to towel Rissa's body and hair dry. Rissa sighed in contempt, cause she was finally really clean after weeks of sponge baths.

Nurse Blueberry braided Rissa's hair and dressed her afterwards. Finally Clarissa got a toothbrush and toothpaste and for the first time in a month she could properly brush her teeth. This meant that her gums were bleeding heavily and a lot of pieces of food came out of her mouth too when she spat out the tooth paste. Clarissa felt a lot better now that she smelt nice again and had a fresh breath again.

This feeling was short lived, cause then the pain in her stomach returned. A signal that she was out of bed for too long, she moaned and the nurse quickly lifted her up into her arms and carried her back to the bed, where she was put on a drip of painkillers once more. Rissa rested for a while.

Five hours later Jace arrived at the hospital to find Rissa fast asleep softly snoring and he chuckled. Rissa woke up from the sound of her boyfriend laughing and instantly her whole face lit up like it had been touched by sunshine. The same smile grazed his lips when he saw that she had woken up.

Her ran to her bed side, took her carefully in his arms and kissed her with a vigour that spoke of a month of absence and worry. She returned the kiss with a yearning that was unlike her. They had missed each other very much, cause Jace had been away for a month on a student exchange course to France and had been unable to visit her after she had been hospitalized.

He had returned a view days early, when it had been clear that she was going to be discharged.

The kiss lasted two full minutes, while the hug took eight minutes more. Finally Jace picked Clarissa up bridal style with one hand, meanwhile picking up the bag the nurse had packed with the other. Then he walked out of the room, down the hall and all the way down six floors of the hospital until finally her carried her outside. Rissa felt the sun on her face for the first time in weeks and she started to laugh, which caused Jace to join in. They screamed together: "Finally discharged!" A view bystanders smiled at them and started to cheer and clap. This caused the couple to laugh even louder and then they were suddenly kissing again.

Just as suddenly their kiss ended when Rissa started to shiver. Jace ran to the car, which he opened quickly and he lay Clarissa on the backseat where a makeshift bed was made with a pillow and a blanket of warm wool. He put the pillow under her head and tucked her in before he carefully closed the door.

Twenty minutes later Jace pulled the car into the drive way and as soon as the car stopped Clarissa awoke and tried to sit up, but Jace saw and he stopped her. "Hang on sweetheart, stay down I'll help u. Remember your not on painkillers anymore right now, I have to hook you back up once I get you settled." he said to her. "Ow right, it slipped my mind. Sorry Jace." Clarissa replied. Jace shrugged his shoulders and smiled at her, as if trying to say 'It's alright'.

He then opened his door and then hers and lifted her with the blanket out of the backseat and into his arms once more.

After he picked up her bag, he walked, with it and her in his hand and arm, into the house.

Once inside, he careful not to drop Rissa, put down the bag and shut the door behind them. Then he walked into the living room, where Magnus, Alexander and Izzy had put a hospital bed with next to it a box with a drip feed attached to it. Jace had learned how he needed insert the drip line to Rissa again; first put a needle in her arm and then attach a cannula to her arm and connect the drip onto it. When the drip was in, he put the drip into a bag with painkillers and medicine to heal Rissa's ulcers. Then he ordered her to lay down and get some sleep, while he closed the curtains.

While Rissa slept, Jace unpacked her bag and washed her clothes. When the laundry was in the machine he cleaned the house and prepared lunch for him and Rissa. Two hours later, he woke her up and gave her the lunch that he had prepared. He sat on the couch beside her and they had lunch together. Meanwhile he told her everything about his student exchange time and filled her in on what Izzy had told him had happened at the high school while she was away. When she had recovered a little more Magnus would help her catch up on all the homework and the tests she had missed.

Right now Rissa told Jace that her fingers were itching to draw and he went to her drawing room to pick up some supplies for her.

Jace came back with a couple of canvasses, paint and a sketch book in his arms. He put it all on the table next to Rissa's bed and cursed. "Shit I'm late! I have to go NOW to pick Suzanna up from Middle school, will u be alright Rissa, Alexander will be here in five minutes?" Jace said. "Yes I'll be fine hun, you know little Suzy get's when she is left alone and my illness has already been hell for her, go go go!" Clarissa replied while she gave Jace a playful push.

So Jace went and like he said, Alexander arrived a couple minutes later with all of Suzy's stuff and some fresh fruit for Rissa. He also pulled a brand-new dress from one of the bags and said with a goofy grin: "Magnus picked this out for you Rissa and he insisted I give it to you the minute you got home, so uh here you go." Clarissa smiled back while she took the dress from him and put it on the table beside her.

An hour later the door slammed open and little Suzanna barged in to the house and ran to her big sister and started to hug her tightly but carefully. She refused to let her go for ten full minutes until finally Jace carefully pried her hands and away from around her sisters shoulder and told her to get a snack from the kitchen and then start on her home work while he worked on dinner.

\- A semi normal routine had been set into motion… -


	13. Chapter 12

**Hi everybody I was thrilled again to see the views still rising to now 3,743** **and special thanks to my biggest fan with her nine reviews:** **Sarjoo06** **. I'm so happy that all of u like MLSJOML so much and review and that the ones that stick with it follow and favourite. Just got word about that cancelation of the show. I'm crushed# save Shadowhunter's!. I'm rlly worn out, so I hope my writing is still on its usual level. Plus the chapter wont be that long..**

 **Chapter Twelve**

It had been four days since Rissa had been discharged and little Suzy couldn't be happier; the five year old woke up singing and had the biggest smile on her face all throughout the day.

Every morning Suzanna woke Jace up at six and he showered quickly while Suzy woke up Rissa and they had some sisterly bonding time until Jace came out of the shower. Then Jace would walk downstairs fully dressed and scope the little girl up into his arms and carry her upstairs while she giggled, cause he was tickling her.

Upstairs Jace helped Suzanna take off her clothes and put her in the bathtub which he had already filled with warm water and bubbles. Suzy happily hit the water with her hands until there was a thin layer of water on the floor and Jace's socks were soaking wet. Jace laughed and Suzanna giggled and Rissa wondered what they were up to. Clarissa yelled upstairs: Hey children, don't break anything okay? Hurry up or Suzy won't have time for breakfast!" "Okay Rissa," the two replied in between laughter and giggles. Rissa shook her head and laughed too, but softly, cause laughing still hurt her stomach.

Ten minutes later Jace decided that the fun was over and he pulled out the plug and the water slowly disappeared from the tub. Suzanna pouted and Jace quickly lifted her up in to his arms and put a towel around her now shivering body. He dried her off and she put on her clothes herself.

When the little girl was fully clothed, Jace picked her up again and carried her downstairs, where he put he on the bed with Rissa. Rissa then braided her hair in a French braid and helped her put on her shoes. Meanwhile Jace made smoothies with strawberry, orange, oatmeal, yoghurt and a little honey for everyone.

The three of them then enjoyed their smoothies while they lounged on Rissa's bed. Jace had Clarissa on his lap who in turn had little Suzy on her lap. Luckily Jace worked out a lot so he was strong enough to hold them both. They enjoyed these little moments together, cause it made them feel like they were a family. Like Suzanna, Jace's parents had died when he was rlly young, so having each other was precious.

Each day their moment was rudely interrupted when the timer went off and it was time for Jace to take Suzanna to middle school.

While they were gone, Clarissa fell asleep again, cause all the commotion and socializing had worn her out.

Jace got back half an hour later to find her still asleep, he was a little tired himself cause Suzanna was like the human equivalent of a bouncing ball and she talked and talked and talked in the car until Jace had a sensory overload. This is why he always crawled in bed with Clarissa and she put her head on his chest in her sleep. He then drifted of to her steady breathing.

In the early afternoon Magnus picked Suzy up from school, cause Jace had just finished house work and was helping Rissa shower and change into a fresh pair of clothes. When Rissa was back in bed he went to prepare their lunch while Rissa fell back asleep.

Magnus and Suzy arrived home with an unexpected surprise; Magnus had bought Suzanna and Clarissa the cat the kitten that they had always wanted, but couldn't afford. Clarissa squealed loudly and Jace jumped up because he was startled by her sudden joy. Rissa then extended her arms and Suzanna reluctantly put the kitten into it and it immediately started to spin and purr.


	14. Chapter 13

**Hi everybody I was once again very happy with the number of views and I'm waiting for us to reach four thousand views 😊… Thank u everyone for your continued support!**

 **I got good other writing news: I was given permission to translate my first published novel in English. PM me I anyone would be interested in becoming a beta-reader for my novel's English version. I hope u do, because I could use the help and I'd really like to publish it and maybe sell some copies to some of you. ( I'm an author after all :-p )**

 **Anyway without further ado it's time for chapter Thirteen…**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

A month had passed since Clarissa had come home and 26 days since Magnus had bought them a cute kitten.

Rissa was recovering slowly but steady; which each passing week she made more progress. The first week it was merely that she had more energy and stayed awake for longer periods of time. In her second week at home she managed to eat a little more and a little bit more varied foods. Week three meant that there were moments when she was able to lay on the couch too instead of just in bed and in the last week Rissa even managed to sit for an hour a day.

The kitten was a welcome distraction for the two sisters, because the little animal loved to snuggle up to them and lay on your lap for hours. Plus it was their first pet, cause Rissa had never been allowed to have one and when Suzy was rlly little the two sisters simple couldn't afford a pet.

Only Jace was a little less happy, because he now had another mouth to feed an he had to clean up after the little animal when she accidentally peed on the floor. He loved the animal too though, he was a real cat person and he always been the only one whom the Lightwoods pet Church had rlly liked.

They called the kitten Buttercup and the little animal was very loved in the Morgenstern household.

Little Suzy was thrilled to see that she was slowly starting to get her sister back; the doctor had told them to bring Rissa back for a check-up in month and today it was time to honour that promise.

Today Jace after their usual morning routine, Jace quickly too Suzanna to school and then raced home to get Rissa and take her to the hospital for her check-up.

Once he arrived home, he woke up Rissa and lifted her into the wheelchair that they had borrowed from the hospital- she was now strong enough to sit in in it for short amounts of time like to wheel her to and from the car and wheel her around in the hospital as well- .

He then wheeled the chair to the car where he lifted her into the passengers seat and tilted the chair into a laying position. They then drove to the hospital and during the car ride Rissa began to look a little pale. Jace got worried about her and when he asked her if she was okay his voice was trembling slightly. She reassured him that she was just nervous for her check-up, but he wasn't fully convinced.

As Jace reluctantly continued the drive to the hospital Clarissa's condition got worse with each passing minute until she was plain as a sheet and then started to shiver uncontrollably and when the shivers caused her body to shake Jace hit the brake hard and the car came to a sudden halt. That's when Rissa's gag reflexes got triggered and she started to gag. Jace quickly opened the door for her and the moment the door opened Rissa bent over and a she started to spit up big flows of blood, until a big pool started to form on the ground below. Jace got into panic mode and started to sob uncontrollably, because he was shocked that his girlfriend suddenly got this sick after a little less then two months of smooth recovery.

He luckily managed to snap out of it and immediately called for an ambulance and when the heard the sobs and panic in his voice and the sounds of a person vomiting in the background they quickly sent one over.

Five minutes later the ambulance arrived and the paramedics were a little shocked as well when they arrived to girl who was still vomiting big flows of blood and the big and still growing puddle of blood on the floor.

They immediately gave her a big and new medical waste bag to vomited in and then loaded her into the ambulance and after Jace had jumped in as well they sped off with howling sirens.

Because of the speed the ambulance arrived at the hospital just another five minutes later and were a nurse took over and wheeled the bed into a trauma room where Rissa could be examined and that's when Jace called Alexander in tears….

 **Sorry for the mayor cliff hanger my readers, but as I was writing this idea just popped into my head and I decided to go with it. What do you think should I let Rissa die and make Magnus and Alexander adopt little Suzy?**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hi everybody I'm very happy to tell u guys that we've just past the four thousand views (which u probably already know). I'm over the moon because of this. I wanna once again ask u guys to please to buy the English translation of my book once I get it published. Pls let me know if u guys are interested.. Anyway after the mayor cliff-hanger of the last chapter it's time for chapter Fourteen. I hope u guys won't hate me after this, pls stick with me I promise it'll be worth it…**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

"Because of the speed the ambulance arrived at the hospital just another five minutes later and were a nurse took over and wheeled the bed into a trauma room where Rissa could be examined and that's when Jace called Alexander in tears…."

Luckily Alexander answered his phone immediately when he heard Jace cry he was a little shocked, because his little brother never cried. He quickly recovered and told Jace that he would be there in five ten minutes and then he left.

Jace broke down completely after that; he fell to the floor crying and that's where Alexander found him. The older boy picked him up and pulled him into his arms and let him cry his heart out on his shoulder. Five minutes later Magnus arrived as well with little Suzy. When the younger girl saw Jace as a crying heap in Alexanders arms, she let out of loud cry and ran into Magnus's arms where she broke down as well. She realised that her big sisters hospital visit took a drastic turn into a terrible direction. Suzanna realised that high chance that her older sister was dying and gone leave her behind without any family.

So right now Suzanna was a crying mess in Magnus's arms and Jace a even bigger crying mess in Alexander's arms. Four minutes later a doctor arrived and he told them the grave news; stomach cancer, untreatable. This time even Magnus and Alexander cried very loud and they took comfort into each other's arms. The four realised at the same time that Rissa must be even more upset and afraid then they were so they went to her together; Alexander supporting Jace and Magus carrying little Suzy.

They walked up two flights of stairs and finally arrived at Rissa's room to see her still puking big amounts of blood in a big bowl that was rapidly filling up with blood. Next to her stood an anxious nurse that clearly didn't know how to deal with the situation. Jace ran to her side to hold her hair out of her face and rub her back soothingly; it was the only thing he could do for her right now and he realised that it was not enough in the least.

When little Suzy saw the state her sister she ran away screaming and crying and Magnus had to go after her to make sure she would be okay.

Five minutes later Clarissa's body finally gave out; she went completely stiff and then passed out and with this the puking up blood finally stopped. Jace and Alexander screamed together when it happened. It this moment Magnus walked in again with Suzanna in his arms. Suzanna asked the nurse if her sister was okay and the nurse shook her head with a sad expression on her face. The little girl then threw herself onto her sister bed and lay down at her feet. Magnus wanted to lift her off of the bed, but Jace just shook his head and fell down next to Rissa on the bed as well were he started to cry again. Suzanna crawled into Jace's arms and started to cry along with him.

A few hours Clarissa finally came to and then immediately started the throw up again only this time the blood actually spew out of her mouth and the blood was all over the bed. Jace quickly jumped up with Suzanna still in his arms to avoid the blood. The nurse ran out of the room to get the doctor to have him stop the puking, because it was getting worse and worse by the minute.

The doctor ran into the room as well and linked a bag onto Rissa's infusion line and a view minutes later the puking finally stopped and the nurse lifted Clarissa up in her arm and took her into the shower to clean her up. In the mean time another nurse came into change the bed with clean sheets.

By the time the nurse walked back into the room she could lay Clarissa back into her bed that was now clean. When she was back in her bed Rissa fell a sleep from pure exhaustion. Jace and Suzanna finally stopped crying when they saw that Rissa had stopped puking, was now clean and sleeping peacefully. Jace fell into the chair next to Rissa's bed with little Suzy on his lap and they both fell asleep too. Alexander walked out of the room to make sure that Suzanna and Jace could sleep in Rissa's room, they did have to share a bed, but that would be ok.

Ten minutes later it was done and Magnus helped Alexander to lift first Suzanna and then Jace into the bed next to Rissa and pulled up the cover over them.

They then went to the cafeteria downstairs to get Jace and Suzanna some food for when the woke up. Clarissa would unfortunately have to go back to being tube fed, because her stomach couldn't handle food or liquids right now because of the cancer. She also got a lot of morphine for the pain; all they could do right now was make Rissa's comfortable until she died…


	16. tomorrow chapter 15

hey guys I'm very sorry, but I'm sick, have had a full day and am very tired, I'l post tomorrow instead of today I promise!


	17. Chapter 15

**Hi everybody I'm happy to have a little more than 4.500 views. So many of you read this story, followed and favourited it or left a review; this makes me very happy. I'm gonna finally give you the end to the cliff-hanger of the last chapter. Without further ado here it is; Chapter 15 as promised and I'll make it a little longer for you guys; brace yourself this chapter will be heavy…**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

Jace and little Suzy both woke up with tears in their eyes, Suzanna crawled into Jace's arms and started to sob uncontrollably into his chest. This woke Clarissa up and she started to throw up blood so heavily that her whole body bent over. In mere minutes the floor on both sides of the bed were covered in thick, dark red pools of her blood. She became white all over and her whole body started to shake and then convulse wildly.

Suzy started to scream and while Jace became frantic and started to hit his fists against the wall in blind panic and rage cause he was loosing his girlfriend. Suzanna recovered first and quickly press the button to call the nurse.

A view minutes later four nurses came in and two of them almost slipped on the blood, but the other two steadied them. They then rushed to Rissa's sides and cave her a big bowl to throw up in. While one of them held her hair back the other began to mop up the blood. The third left to get the doctor, cause Rissa had been throwing up big amounts of blood for two days straight.

Luckily the doctor came quickly and he had brought some medicine with him to finally stop Rissa from throwing up blood. He injected the medicine into her ivy and after five minutes Rissa started to throw up lower and lower amounts of blood until she stopped completely after ten more minutes. By that time she had lost around eight pints of blood. Since she only had four pints left she also needed a blood transfusion and she needed it fast. 

Fortunately the hospital had just received a view bags of her blood type so the nurse ran to get them. Three minutes later she walked back into Rissa's room with the bags of blood in her hands which she hooked up onto her ivy. After the first view bags where empty Rissa started to get more colour in her face again and Suzy breathed a sight of relief while Jace finally stopped punching the wall.

Jace fell onto the bed exhausted and when the nurse saw his hands she insisted on cleaning and bandaging the wounds. He agreed only cause she was so persistent and cause of the pain and bleeding.

Fifteen minutes later Jace's hands were neatly bandaged. He and little Suzy were so exhausted from all the stress and fear, that the decided to take a nap alongside Rissa who had also fallen asleep. Peace had finally come to the hospital room and the only sound to be heard was that of soft snoring and Suzanna talking softly in her sleep.

As afternoon came Rissa unfortunately started to throw up blood again and this time she did in it in the bowl. The terrible thing was that this time she also threw up big chunks of her stomach along with the blood. When the nurse walked in to check up on her patient and saw the pieces of float in the bowl on Rissa's lap she looked closer and her face became ashen when she realised they were pieces of the girls stomach. The nurse then ran away to get the doctor who woke up Jace and told him to get their friends to quickly come to the hospital cause Rissa would die within the hour. Jace became pale and passed out, but woke up fast and did as he was told.

Fifteen minutes later Magnus and Alexander ran into the room and Alexander opened his arms up for Jace who fell into them and started to cry very loudly. Meanwhile Magnus lifted a hysterically crying little Suzy up into his arms. They stood like that for a while; Jace and Suzy complete messes and Magnus and Alexander crying right along with them.

Then Rissa stopped throwing up long enough to scream in pain while she held stomach. Jace ran out of Alexanders arms and to her side and took her into his arms to soothe her, but he couldn't take away her pain or stop the tears that were now running down both their cheeks. Magnus, Alexander and Suzanna were crying to and had looks of shock an anguish on their faces. It seemed like Rissa's death would be enormously painful for not only her but also those that loved her.

When the five of them finally stopped crying, a nurse walked in to check on Rissa. She decided to give her a physical exam to see how it could happen that she was dying so rapidly. The nurse lifted up her shirt to expose her stomach and when she did there was a bright, angry, red spot all the way from under her boobs to her stomach and her belly it covered almost all of her upper body. While she was examining her the skin broke right were the red spot was and it became a heavily bleeding wound that started to oose blackish red blood. Within I minute the whole bed, Rissa's body, her clothes and the nurses hands were soaked in Rissa's blood.

Everyone screamed while Rissa slowly bled out and died in agony while screaming bloody murder; meanwhile Jace held one of her hands, while little Suzy held on to the other for dear life as well.

While she was dying the blood kept flowing and after a view minutes in was on the floor as well.

Ten minutes later Rissa closed her eyes and never opened them again. Jace and Suzanna were squeezed into a tight hug by Magnus and Alexander and they kept the two from falling to the floor in their grieve.

They stood like that for a couple of hours until everyone was so tired that they collapsed unto the only clean bed next to Rissa's now dead body.

When Jace woke again it was midnight and the room had been scrubbed completely clean. Plus Rissa had been bathed and changed into 0ne of her favourite dresses, her hair washed and braided to the side in two separate braids that were tied together. She looked so beautiful and pure, there was no more blood, cause the wound had been stitched up neatly. Rissa was wearing a panty under her dress and she looked like she had dressed herself up to go to a party. Jace realized something and screamed in anguish; today was their six month anniversary which meant that from now on their former happiest day would be his darkest one.

He started to cry and scream and this woke up the other three and Alexander held out his hands to him and Jace all but ran into them. When Suzy woke up and realized that it hadn't been a nightmare; that her sister was rlly dead, she collapsed on the floor and started to cry so heavily that the floor became wet with her tears…


	18. no chapter

sorry im still shaking off a flu. ill probabily post tomorrow...


	19. Chapter 16

**Hi everybody I'm glad, no very glad that we're vastly approaching five thousand views and I promise to write an extra-long chapter when we do** **…. Also I wanna take the time to thank** **Sarjoo06** **for he continued support and for always reviewing with nearly every chapter. Your support makes me wanna make this story great. Ty Sarjoo I love reawakened too (check it out guys it's very good)! Anyway let's get chapter sixteen started..**

 **Chapter Sixteen**

When the four teens woke up exhausted they realised that one of their group of six would never wake up ever again. Jace went over to the bed where dead Rissa lay, took her into his arms and wept in her hair while Magnus and Alexander held a devastated little sister in between them and tried to console her, but their efforts were in vain.

Meanwhile Izzy and the Lightwood parents were packing up all of little Suzy's stuff and putting it into their car to take to Magnus and Alexander's house. Rissa had signed a paper saying that if anything ever happened to her Magnus and Alexander were little Suzy's godfathers and she wanted them to adopt and take care of her little sister.

So unfortunately Alexander had to leave right now to finalize the adoption. He went to City Hall to sign the adoption papers. Among all their grieve everyone was relieved that Alexander and Magnus would adopt the little girl, cause this meant that the group could still see her and that in a way she would still be amongst family; their group of friends was actually a family as well.

With Alexander gone, Magnus could no longer hold Suzanna back and she ran to her dead big sister a sobbed in her chest; Jace had let her go for a moment, because his tears had stopped for a while. Little Suzy was inconsolable and Jace took her and into his arms and held her while she wept. This meant that he also started crying again.

Meanwhile Magnus went outside to call the funeral home to set up Rissa's cremation, he also did this to give Jace and Suzy a moment alone with their grief.

Now that the rest was gone Jace and little Suzy completely broke and they held on to each other for dear life. Then they both passed out, cause their bodies couldn't take these enormous amounts of grief and pain combined with pure exhaustion and lack of food. The two hadn't really been able to sleep or eat since Rissa had been admitted to the hospital again and right now their bodies were paying the price.

A view minutes later the nurse found them passed out on the floor. When she was unable to wake the duo, she carried the both of them to a bed and hooked them up to an ivy drip of salt and water to help them regain their strength.

She also used this opportunity to put Rissa's body in the freezer that she took from the morgue, cause otherwise her body would start to smell. Then she changed the sheets, washed the sheets and re-made the bed.

Alexander had arrived at City Hall and just received the papers to sign, which is what he was doing right now. Rissa had emailed him all of Suzy's records so he had all the information that he needed to fill in the forms for the adoption. This took him an hour and then he went to the public civil servant to hand them over; the civil servant put his signature and an official stamp on it and with that Suzanna was now officially a Lightwood-Bane.

Now that the adoption was official Alexander drove to the funeral home to meet Magnus so they could arrange Clarissa's cremation. It would take place in two days, because Rissa had told them that she wanted to be cremated and have it done as within a day or two after her death, because then Suzy and Jace and the other friends could start grieving her and rebuilt Suzy's life and their own.

At the funeral home Magnus was waiting for him and together they picked a casket for Clarissa and picked out music, made a guestlist and booked a hall for the cremation. They then went to a printer to make and print out the mourning cards so they could sent them to the people that would come to the cremation.

After everything was arranged, they went back to the hospital took take Jace and Suzanna home, cause Jace would stay with them for a view months so they could take care of him for a while as well.

Izzy and the Lightwood parents had also taken some of Jace's things to the Lightwood-Bane home and right now they were setting up their rooms for them; little Suzy would get her own room and for Jace they would personalize the guest room into something that would resemble his own room in the Lightwood home.

While Izzy and Maryse made a room for little Suzy Robert took care of the guest room for Jace. Maryse and Izzy painted the walls of Suzy's room a bright pink with a red stripe and they put princess stickers on one of the walls as well. After the paint had dried they put in the furniture; a lilac bed, a lilac dresser, desk and nightstand and a lilac mirror and makeup table ass well. The latter two were for when the little girl would be older.

Meanwhile Robert put Jace's stuff into the dresser, bookcase and on the desk, plus he put his own comforter on the bed as well so he would feel a little more a home.

Back at the hospital Jace woke up to find himself not only lying in a hospital bed, but hooked up to an ivy as well. He then realised with a start that the same was true for little Suzy, who had not yet woken up. Just when he was having this last thought, Suzanna began to stir and then she woke up as well. Jace tried to get out of bed to go to her and he nearly made it before he collapsed again, cause his body was still to weak. Suzanna screamed and a nurse came running into their room.

The nurse saw Jace on the floor and, realising what must have happened, she lifted him into Suzanna's bed and the scared little girl immediately crawled into the arms of the unconscious boy and started to shake and cry. This woke up Jace and he held her while she wept.

Just when the little girl had calmed down a bit, Magnus and Alexander walked in a looked at the scene in front of them. The moment they noticed the ivy's they became very worried and went to get a nurse or doctor.

Three minutes later they came back with the nurse and she told them that Jace and Suzanna would be fine in after two more hours on the ivy, especially after that had a good meal.

When she was done speaking, she left to get their food and returned ten minutes later with four full plates. Alexander and Magnus realised how hungry they were when the saw and smelled the food and Jace and Suzy immediately wolfed down their portions in a matter of minutes.

An hour later Jace and Suzanna were well enough to go home with Magnus and Alexander, but the both of them did still need a wheelchair…


	20. no chapter 2

Hi everyone, I was rlly busy yesterday so I had no time to post and today I'm very tired so I'll either post somewhere this week or a longer one on Sunday. Keep reading the previous chapter so we reach 5 views for an extra long chapter!...


	21. Chapter 17

**Hi everybody I'm a little sad that there weren't that many views this week, so I was glad to see that there were a lot more today. I hope you guys still like my story; pls read and review… When we reach five thousand views I promise to write an extra-long chapter** **. I'm also sorry that I was so busy yesterday that I didn't have time to post, which is why I'm posting now. Anyway let's get chapter Seventeen started..**

 **Chapter Seventeen**

A view days had passed since Rissa had died and Jace and little Suzy were both feeling a little stronger physically. The both of them were still heartbroken though, but they supported each other and got a lot of love and support from Magnus, Alexander, Izzy, Max and the Lightwood parents.

Today was the day of the cremation and it was a very sad day for everyone. Everyone was dressed in black, the colour of morning, to honour Rissa's memory and show their love for her. Little Suzy almost refused to get out of bed, but together Magnus and Jace managed to persuade the little girl. It was extremely hard for her to have to say goodbye to her big sister who hadn't only been her last family, but also her best friend and the person she could always confide in.

Finally after everyone was ready they went to the funeral home for the cremation. They followed the car with Rissa's casket in Jace's dark blue Volvo and most of them already struggled to keep their tears in, while little Suzy sobbed silently on Jace shoulder and Jace was sniffling a little too.

At the funeral home Jace and Suzy cut of a piece of Rissa's hair so the little girl could put it in her new locket along with a recent picture of Clarissa, that she bought especially to always have her sister with her in a way. Then it was time for the service.

It was very beautiful, all of Rissa's friends said a view words or in Izzy's case; sang for her. Little Suzy had written her own speech as well and read it very nicely while she bravely held in her tears, but she broke when she reached the last sentence and ran of the podium crying into Jace's arms who held her tight. Izzy meanwhile finished her speech for her.

Suzy's speech went like this: 'Dear sissy I love u so much and I will always u. I was very happy with u as my parent after mommy and daddy died. I loved our sissy day and the way you were always there for me to talk to or comfort me when I cried. I will miss you very much Rissa…'

Magnus and Alexander also said a view words and then it was Jace's turn, while Magnus took over comforting Suzanna.

Jace said: 'Dear Rissa from the moment I first saw you I knew that you were the girl that I loved and very soon I also started to care a lot for your little sister Suzanna. You fit in perfectly with our group of friends and were loved by all of them. You were the glue that kept us together and now we have to figure out how to keep going without u -…'

Before Jace could finish his sentence he broke of and started to cry very loudly. Alexander quickly walked over to the podium to comfort him and finish his speech for him.

'…, but we can lean on each other. We'll take good care of Suzanna and Magnus and Alexander have already adopted her and will raise her now...'

When the service was over the guests and Max and the Lightwood parents went into the other room to talk and eat some sandwiches. Meanwhile Jace, Suzanna, Izzy, Alexander and Magnus went to the oven for Rissa's cremation, cause they wanted to do it with just family and friends like Rissa wanted and Max was to young to see something like that. So together they watched as Rissa's casket was wheeled into the oven along with the flower and copy's of the speeches, songs and a view pictures. Everyone held on to each other while they cried silently, everyone accept for Suzy and Jace who sobbed loudly and uncontrollably.

When there where just ashes left Jace everyone took a vial and put a little bit of the ashes in it. They then helped each other to tie it around their necks, everyone except for Suzy, cause she already had her locket with Rissa's hair and picture and she was way to young to carry around ashes. Magnus and Alexander would hang on to her vial for her for when she was older. They then al hugged each other and said their goodbye's to Rissa while Magnus had lifted little Suzy into his arms.

The weekend that followed they all took a trip together to scatter Clarissa's ashes at Lake Lin in Idris where Rissa and Suzanna had been born and were they had lived with their parents when they were still alive. Their parents ashes had been scattered on the lake as well so it seemed fitting. The trip was very heavy but also a beautiful way to say goodbye for one last time.

They all took the van together and rode to lake Lin in a day; they got up very early at six o clock and arrived at the like in the late afternoon. Jace took out the pot with Rissa's ashes and then everyone took turns in scattering them. Jace and little Suzy scattered the ashes together, cause Suzy wasn't old or strong enough to do it alone.

When all of the ashes were gone they took the food and blankets out of the van and had a little picknick; it was the first time they did something without Clarissa, but they all felt that she was watching over them and would always stay close to them somehow.

Exhausted from the last view sad and traumatic days and rosy from the food the fell asleep right there on the blanket and dreamed of Rissa while the tears flowed freely in their sleep…


	22. message of importance!

Hi Everyone, I'm too busy sunday so I'll move my updating day to sunday OR Monday... Hope you guys are okay with that (sunday, monday& tuesday & Thursday are the days most of you read anyway)...


	23. Chapter 18

**Hi everybody I'm realized in the last view days that my depressed is still heavily there; I hope it doesn't affect my writing but I had to let you guys know that that might be the reason for updating less on time. I'm glad that we've passed five thousands views and for the enthusiasm for this story, special thanks too** **Sarjoo** **; you are amazing girl you are why I like writing this story and why I'm still writing it ty so much for your kindness and continued support. Anyway here comes chapter 18; I promised that it would be extra-long, but I'll see what I can do in my current mood (I'm sorry)…**

 **Chapter Eighteen**

The three friends and little Suzy woke up exhausted and cold to the bone from sleeping on the blanket with just their thin clothes on. They woke up with something like an emotional hangover as well, because of Rissa's sudden and traumatic death and the goodbye that they'd had yesterday while shattering her ashes in Lake Lin.

They packed up all of their things and put them in the car while Magnus carried a still sleepy and shivering little Suzy to the car and put her in her seatbelt on the backseat in the middle seat. When everything was packed, they all got in the car and Alexander drove them away from the lake where Rissa would hopefully rest in peace besides her parents. The four decided to come back her twice a year to honour Rissa and be close to her final resting place and close to their dead friend and sister.

When they'd reached the road, they decided to have something to eat; cause they realized that they were all famished and the three friends were in desperate need of coffee. Close by was that diner that Rissa and Suzy always went to with their parents when they were still alive. It would be painful for Suzanna to go there now as without all three of them; without having any family left, but she insisted that they'd go there and so they went.

The moment they walked in they were greeted by the same barista of all those years ago and Suzanna burst into tears and jumped in Magnus's arms who immediately began to soothe and comfort her. When the woman looked at them strangely; Jace – who was near tears himself – explained to her about Rissa's death and their laying her to rest one final time. The woman looked shocked and sad and murmured and apology and her condolences and rubbed Suzy's back while murmuring soothing words to her.

After a while Suzanna calmed down a little, but Magnus decided to keep her in his arms just in case, so when they finally sat down Suzy sat one his lap and his was still rubbing her back in comforting motions. Meanwhile Alexander waved the barista over to come and take their order. The barista came and Alexander order a big meal for everyone, because they needed the sustenance and the energy of it. The meal consisted of scrambled eggs with bacon and cheese, a smoothie, fresh fruit and toast, coffee for the three older kids and chocolate milk for little Suzy.

Ten minutes later the food arrived and they all wolfed down their meals in a short amount of time and then sighed in content and rested their heads on each other's shoulders to take a little power nap. Suzanna had already fallen asleep in Magnus's arms five minutes back and was snoring softly and talking in her sleep.

An other twenty minutes later, the barista woke them up and asked for the check which Alexander payed since he had recently saved up some money for special circumstances like these. They then left the dinner, Magnus still carrying Suzanna, and got in the car again and started the long ride back home. One by one Jace and Magnus fell asleep as well and Suzanna was already sleeping in the backseat. Then only Alexander was awake but he too was struggling not to fall asleep…

In the late afternoon the arrived at Magnus's and Alexander's house and Alexander carefully woke up the too sleeping older kids. Magnus and Jace got out of the car first. Jace scooped Suzy up into his arms and carried her into the house where he put her to bed in her new room. The rest of them then also went to bed to get some much needed sleep and rest.

Jace retired to the restroom that was now his and crawled into bed with his clothes still on, where he fell asleep in mere seconds. Meanwhile Alexander and Magnus went to their own bedroom, stripped down to their underwear and shirt and crawled into the bed and fell asleep in each other's warm embrace….

To each ones surprise they woke up two days later and while Magnus helped Suzanna take a bath, Jace helped Alexander make breakfast. Fortunately they had gotten a view days off from school cause of Rissa's death; to say goodbye properly and recover a little from all the stress, trauma and pain.

When Suzy was clean and dressed, Magnus sent her downstairs and took a shower himself. After he was done Jace and Alexander too took a shower and got dressed.

Half an hour later everyone sat down together to have breakfast and they were well rested and clean, but still very much grieving, sad and in the pain of Rissa's death was still very fresh of course. The friends began to reminisce all the moments they had spent with Rissa and how happy, joyous and colourful she had always been. Meanwhile Suzanna talked about what a wonderful big sister she had been and how well she had tried to raise her in the view years that she was her guardian.

Soon they were talking about trips they had taken together, sissy day, Rissa working in Magnus's dad's tea room and the tea parties that Magnus and Suzanna had while Rissa worked and how she always kept an eye on her little sister, game nights, move nights and going out to clubs…


	24. no chapter 3

sorry I've been sick so I probabily won't br able to post this week. I'm sorry...


	25. Chapter 19

**Hi everybody I'm sorry for my little hiatus, I was sick at first and then I got very low on energy and didn't really feel like doing anything. But I'm back now and I'll post two days early to make up for it. Let's try to let the sun shine down on them a little after all the tragedy and grieve. Oh and woehoeeee; we've passed 5,500 views, keep it up guys! Ever so grateful for your continued support** **Without further ado here's the long awaited chapter nineteen…**

 **Chapter Nineteen**

The next day everyone had, what you may call, an emotional hangover from the last weeks. I mean first Rissa had fallen I ill and recovered slowly recovered and everyone had gotten hope that she would get better. Then when she was about to go for her last check-up; she had fallen violently ill and the horrible diagnosis had come: stomach cancer. After that her condition had deteriorated fast and then she was dying.

When she died Suzanna and Jace had been crushed and emotional wrecks, because they'd been closest to her, but Alexander and Magnus and Izzy had been crushed too. Then came the cremation and the final goodbye, but even though all of that was terrible and sad they now had to deal with something even worse; the brutal reality that Clarissa was really gone and that that had to cry on without her and that she would never see little Suzy grow up or graduate or get married and have kids of her own.

But there was no other option; that he to move on, especially Suzanna cause she was only six and had her whole life ahead of her. With no family left she was lucky that Alexander was her godfather and that he and Magnus had adopted her and would raise her as their own, because she was very close to Magnus and had gotten close to Alexander as well. Of course Jace was always there for her as well.

Today was their last day of from school and they decided to try to have some fun, cause they really needed it. So they decided to go to the waterpark, cause it was a nice and hot day. They had a quick breakfast, got changed into swimwear, made lunch packets and packed a view bags. Max was also coming along as well with Izzy, because Suzy could use someone to play with and someone her own age; a good friend.

Magnus, Alexander, Suzanna and Jace would meet them there, cause Izzy and Max still had a half day of school, so the four would go on ahead and meet up with them later.

Everyone got in the car and Alexander drove them to the waterpark. When they arrived they got changed quickly and put their bags in lockers, after they had taken the food and towels out of them. So they took the towel and the bag of food and put them down on a couple of chairs that were seated around a table.

As a group they ran to the water and jumped in they couldn't help but let out a loud 'WHOEHEEE' the moment they hit the water and for the first time in weeks they actually smiled and then laughed out loud. And it felt liberating.

Then it was time to hit all ten slides; each one a couple of times. There was one with tires in the dark with lights, one that went in a couple of loops and a couple of others. For the first time in a while they actually enjoyed themselves again, but it was still bittersweet to have their first outing without Rissa.

After two hours they took a break for lunch and were surprised by Izzy and a jumping Max, he was jumping from excitement that is.

The six had lunch together; sandwiches with meat, chips and juice boxes. Afterwards they went for a swim, they broke off into two smaller groups: Jace and Izzy took Max and Suzy and Alexander and Magnus took some much needed time with just the two of them. The kids wanted to hit the slides again and were chatting happily, while Izzy and Jace walked behind them smiling and talking amongst themselves.

The teens decided that it was alright for the kids to hit the slides together while they waited at the drop of in the water.

Max and Suzy went up alone and he said to her: 'Suzy I'm so sorry about your sister, I know I can't make it better or take away your pain, but I want u to know that I'll always be there for u, I will always and forever be the shoulder u can cry on.' Suzy hugged Max at that and, a little surprised, he hugged her back and they held each other like that in a frim embrace. Without meaning to or without doing it deliberately, they were kissing. At first it was just a little kiss on the lips, but in mere seconds they were full on snogging. They held each other for a while like that and Suzanna and Max didn't even realize that Suzy had started crying and again without meaning to Max started to cry as well. The kiss turned into a salty one, but still they didn't stop.

Five full minutes late the two kids came up for air and when they realized that they had been crying they hugged each other again. Max walked away and a surprised Suzy walked after him, she had to run to keep up. Max stopped when he reached their backs and took a necklace out of his bag that had a ring on it. He held it out to Suzanna and said: 'My grandmother gave me this ring and it has always been very dear to me, I always wear it close to my heart. Suzanna will u take this ring and become my girlfriend pls?' Suzanna started to smile brightly for the first time in weeks and stammered: 'Y-yes of course Max, there is nothing I want more.' She took the ring of the necklace and put it around her finger, it fit her perfectly.

Then they started kissing again and that's how Jace, Izzy, Magnus and Alexander found them two minutes later. The four whispered to each other: 'Aaw, he finally asked her and she must have said yes. Young love is precious. Our little girl is growing up. She needs someone in her life who can give her love and be there for her….'

 **So there's the little ray of sunshine that I promised, Suzy needs a boyfriend and she is very mature for her age, plus Max is still very much a kid.. Pls leave a review to tell me what U think of the chapter…**


	26. Chapter 20

**Hi everybody I was once again very happy to see that we've now reached and passed 6000 views** **. I was also happy with all the positive feedback about my published novel. For those of you that might be interested; check out my new story with all info about it** **… Anyway let's move on with chapter twenty – yeey – of this story…**

 **Chapter Twenty**

Suzanna and Max were closer than ever; they spent each break at school together and sat next to each other in class. When they wanted to kiss, they waited until they were alone; like in Suzy's or Max's room. Max was an amazingly sweet boyfriend; he listened to her, was her shoulder to cry on and brought her sweet little presents or shared his lunch with her. He knew exactly how to make her feel better and how to make her laugh, sometimes he even managed to make her laugh through tears.

Meanwhile living with Alexander and Magnus and Jace was making her feel like she had a family again, something she desperately needed after loosing all of her own family. She might be an orphan, but she was far from alone.

Today it was a week since they had said their final goodbyes to Clarissa and life was starting to return to normal. Suzanna had been going to school again and she had started to go to Magnus's dads tea room again to have their little tea parties with her stuffed animals.

To make sure Suzy didn't think to much about the time when her sister had worked here and how she always watched over her, he came up with something new; they would dress up in costumes. Magnus would be a Nineteen Century rich gentleman and Suzanna a Nineteen Century rich lady and even her stuffed animals would get their own little costumes and would pose as their children.

Suzanna always enjoyed herself greatly during these new tea parties, but this was of course also, because Magnus made so much work of the preparations and he made a whole show of them were he would call her 'My lady' and curtsy her when she walked in. Her mind didn't wander to her sister for a minute.

Plus they had ten different kinds of sandwiches, twelve different flavours of tea and a dozen different kinds of chocolate and each kind came in milk, dark and white. There were also pastries and three kinds of cake, scones, and three kinds of pie. The table was set up with the most exquisite china and the most beautiful chairs were sitting at it. All in all he really put a lot of work in it and it certainly payed of every single time with the look of surprise and happiness that always appeared on little Suzy's face when they walked in.

Magnus also made sure that Suzanna always had the most delicious lunches to take to school with her, which she of course shared with Max, while he shared his with her in turn. They always went outside and made a little picknick of it on the grass where they sat down on their coats and put there bags down to put the food on.

This were usually the moment when Suzanna could pour her heart out with her boyfriend about her reoccurring nightmares were; she saw her sister die, her sister roam the after life alone or her sister haunt her, because she was moving on with her life. She also spoke to him about how she felt that she was replacing Rissa with Magnus and Alexander and he always assured her that this was far from the truth. He reassured her that Rissa would have wanted her to move on with her life and find a family and find a home. Suzanna would then start to cry and he would hold her while her whole body shook with each new wave of tears.

This wasn't all they did though; it wasn't all grieve and sorrow. They also went out to eat ice cream, to see a movie, feed the ducks at the park or to play in the playground. Plus they spent time simply hanging out in each other's rooms watching a movie, helping each other with homework or simply laying on the bed in each other's arms or with their heads on each other's chest or lap. They did what boyfriend and girlfriends do, but of course they were way to young to even consider the thought of having sex.

Right now they were laying down on Suzanna's bed together sharing a box of chocolates and watching a movie. An hour earlier they had finished their homework and they decided that they had earned some time to relax and simply enjoy each other's company and just hang out for a while.

Their comfortable bubble was rudely interrupted when Alexander yelled from the kitchen that dinner was ready. – When they hung out at each other's house the other would always stay for dinner. – They reluctantly got up and went into the living room to join Magnus, Alexander and Jace for dinner.

'Hullo lovebirds!' Jace greeted the two happily and Suzy and Max gave him and awkward smile and mumbled a greeting. 'Jace stop messing with them,' Alexander said with a grin while Magnus simply ruffled their hair and motioned for them to sit down and dig in to the food, which they gratefully did. A minute later everyone was seated and the only sound that could be heard was that of chewing and drinking while everyone enjoyed their food in silence...


	27. im sorry

Hi everyone, I'm sorry I don't feel well enough to write.. I will post a little preview of chapter twenty two:

 **Chapter Twenty One**

Little Suzy woke up to the smell of bacon in her nostrils. Following the smell she walked down stairs to find Magnus cooking a big breakfast of; bacon, eggs done three different ways, fruit salad, juice, chocolate milk, milk, coffee, tea, croissants and butter and jam. When she saw all of the food her mouth started to water and she looked at Magnus in surprise. 'Happy seventh birthday little biscuit!' Magnus said to her and then gave her a big hug.

Suzanna then realized what day it was and that today was indeed her birthday. With all that happened with Rissa's death and then Max becoming her boyfriend, her birthday had completely slipped her mind.


	28. Chapter 21

**Hi everybody I'm back with another chapter, sorry that I'm only posting now. I really wasn't feeling well and wanted to make the fact that I couldn't post the chapter up to you by writing and posting it today after all** **… Unfortunately the story hasn't been read that much during the past week** **, so I hope it will be better from no on… Anyway here we go; Chapter Twenty One** **XD …**

 **Chapter Twenty One**

Little Suzy woke up to the smell of bacon in her nostrils. Following the smell she walked down stairs to find Magnus cooking a big breakfast of; bacon, eggs done three different ways, fruit salad, juice, chocolate milk, milk, coffee, tea, croissants and butter and jam. When she saw all of the food her mouth started to water and she looked at Magnus in surprise. 'Happy seventh birthday little biscuit!' Magnus said to her and then gave her a big hug.

Suzanna then realized what day it was and that today was indeed her birthday. With all that happened with Rissa's death and then Max becoming her boyfriend, her birthday had completely slipped her mind, it was clear that this wasn't the case for Magnus.

Suzy smiled gratefully at him and asked: 'Where's Alexander and Jace?' 'They're getting your birthday cake of course for the party tonight.' Magnus answered as if it was obvious and Suzanna started to laugh. 'Oh and we got you the day off from school so we can take you were ever you want, to do whatever you want for your birthday. Oh and Max is coming a long of course. These are special circumstances so the four of us all have the day of. Unfortunately Jace does have to go to school, because he has exams this afternoon but that won't stop us form having the time of our lives!' Magnus said with a twinkle in his eye.

The birthday girl was quickly infected with his enthousiasm and started to smile widely. She ran upstairs to quickely shower and get dressed and ran downstairs 15 minutes later in with her best dress on and her hair in braids like Rissa used to have.

When Magnus spotted her; he got tears in her eyes and when Suzanna looked at him in shock he explained to her: 'You look just like a younger version of her. You are so beautiful little biscuit.' At this little Suzy got tears in her eyes as well and they hugged it out for a view minutes until they both regained their composure.

Suzanna sat down and wolfed down her breakfast in a view bites. She then wiped her mouth on the napkin and gave a loud belch of appreciation.

'Okay Suz what do you wanna do today? Were do you wanna go kiddo?' Magnus asked her with a questioning look in his eyes. 'Uhm I wanna go to that new amusment park in Idris. What's it called again? Oh yeah Mega- Supersonic world!' Suzanna replied enthusiastically. 'Then that's where we'll go Suz!' Magnus replied with a grin. 'Suz huh? Is that my now nickname from now on? I like it!' Magnus laughed at that and just shrugged his shoulders.

An hour later Alexander and Jace were back with the cake and while Jace left for school the four packed some stuff and left for the amusement park.

Three hours later they were finally there and Suzanna started to squeal from joy while the other three shielded their ears with smiles on their faces; this was the first time they had seen Suz happy since Rissa died.

They quickly got out of the car and ran to the nearest draw; as a surprise for Suz they had saved all of their money to rent they entire amusement park for just the four of them and what Suz didn't know was that later on the surprise party would be held here as well. Jace would bring the cake, presents and all the people were already invited. Every guest would bring some food, so there would be more than enough to eat and drink as well.

Suz took Max by the hand and ran of with him to a quiet place were they could be alone. Alexander wanted to go after him, but Magnus held him back with a shake of his head. He figured that they could use some alone time and that Max wouldn't take things too far.

Meanwhile Suz pulled Max towards her and took him into her arms were she started to kiss him passionately. This went on for five hole minutes, until the to kids reluctantly came up for air. Then the went to the haunted house together were Suz put her head on Max's chest whenever something scared her. Afterwards they went back to Magnus and Alexander to ride the Ferris wheel together. They then went into the rollercoaster, tea cups and then stopped for lunch at an Italian café.

Five hours later it was time for the party and Alexander ordered Suz to close her eyes while he led her to were everyone was waiting at a decorated gazebo.

Suz finally opened her eyes and her mouth dropped open. When she had recovered from the shock she hugged all three of them and Jace in turn.

Then the party started, Max and Suzanna danced all night, while Magnus held Alexander close and snogged with him almost non-stop. They ate, drank and laughed like they hadn't done in a long time.

Plus it almost felt like Rissa was watching over them…

 **Our baby girl is growing up** **…**


	29. Chapter 22

**Hi everybody the story did a little better this week, but it still wasn't great. I hope u guys still like it?** **I would like to keep getting views, my ultimate goal is 10.000 views :P… Anyway here we go; Chapter Twenty two. Btw thnx Sarjoo for your continued support!** **…**

 **Chapter Twenty Two**

 **Seven year old Suz felt a lot older than she actually was. From the moment Rissa had gotten sick she had already felt like she had to grow up, after all; Rissa couldn't take care of her then. The moment Rissa died, Suz really felt like her childhood was over, she had lost her last piece of family and it was time to move on. She couldn't cry like a little girl anymore and refuse to accept her sisters death, she had to move on now; go back to school and do all the normal things again, get a diploma and go to college, get a job and start a family of her own.**

Today was the day after her birthday and she had to admit that it had been an amazing birthday, she hadn't had fun like that since Rissa's death. Magnus, Alexander and Jace had really gone all out. Right now she was in school; it was break time and she was outside laying in the grass with her head in Max's lap. Her mind had wandered while Max was stroking her hair. Right now she was getting sleepy and within seconds she dozed of.

In her dream; she was in a meadow that was filled with roses and above her was this bright shining light. She realised immediately that this must be heaven and just when she wondered if she had died her mother appeared. 'Mom?' she asked and then elder woman smiled at her and said: 'Yes sweetheart, to answer your unspoken question: you are not death, but simply dreaming. You are here, because there's something you must know about yourself, something I only found out when I died and came here.'

'Suzanna you gave a special gift sweetheart, one that will come to light now that you're seven years old. You can practise magic, but you have to make a choice between light and dark magic and once you choose you have to make sure you're magic doesn't get corrupted. Part of your magic is that you can bring back the death, but this always comes with a terrible prize; a life for a life. For each person you bring back one of your future children will die.'

After her mother had finished talking, they cried together for a while. Her mother cheered her up a little by telling her that she could see her father and big sister too. They got up and walked over to a nice little cottage and her mother opened the door and there sat her father and sister. She hugged her mother first, then her father and lastly her older sister. She held them for a while and silently cried…

 **Sorry that it''s so short I was short on time…**


	30. Chapter 23

**Hi everybody we're getting closer to 7.000 views** **Yeey! Sorry that I'm a day late, I didn't have time to post yesterday. Anyway it's time for an other chapter! Chapter twenty three…**

 **Chapter Twenty Three**

Suzanna woke up with a start and realized two things; one: she was still on Max's lap en two: she was crying. Then she remembered her dream and the crying intensified.

Max looked at her startled and said: 'What's wrong sweetheart? You were screaming in your sleep and now your crying; you can tell me anything…'

Suz tried to talk, but she had to clear her throat a couple of times before the words came… 'I had a dream sweetie; I saw my mom and dad and sister again and my mom told me that I have a special gift: I can practise magic according to her. She also told her I can practise necromancy, but this last one comes with a prize: If I want to bring someone back from the death my first born child will have to die.'

With these last words she started to sob uncontrollably and Max held her close and whispered to her: 'Shhh hush now my darling, I'm here everything will be alright I promise and I will help you get through this and so will Magnus, Alexander and Jace.' Suzanna kept crying and Max held and held her until the sobs started to subside a little and she was just crying silently and said through tears: 'I- I- wanna go h-home.' 'I know sweetheart; I'll take u home sssh it's okay Suz. Let's sign you off for the rest of the school day.'

He took her to the reception desk and told the receptionist that Suz wasn't feeling well and that he would take her home. The receptionist signed her out for the day and they went to Suz' locker to collect her things and then the went to their bikes and Max took them out of the rack. Max lifted Suzanna onto the back of his bike and he got on his bike as well. With one hand on his bike and Suzanna's bike in the other he started to pedal and they were on their way.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at Suz, Magnus, Alexander and Jace's house and Max got of his bike, put down Suzanna's bike and then lifted Suzanna off of the back of his own bike. He took her into his arms and rang the door bell. A surprised Magnus answered the door and he was about to open his mouth to ask something when he saw a crying Suz clinging to Max's neck; he abruptly closed it again and held out his arms to take Suzanna from Max. 'Thank you for taking her home Maxwell, do you wanna come in?' Magnus said. 'No thank u Magnus, I have to go back to school, but I'll come back after school to see how she's doing. Is that alright? After Magnus told him that was fine Max gave Suz a kiss on the head and left.

Magnus took Suz into the living room and gently put her down on the couch and covered her up with a blanket, he decided to let her rest for now and find out what was going on later. He walked upstairs to get her stuffed animal - a cute and soft white bunny- to give her some comfort and help her sleep.

When he came back Suz was already fast asleep, but still crying, so he put the stuffed animal into her arms and put his own arms around the little girl, but he was carefull not to wake her.

Three hours later Suz began to stir in Magnus's arms and he was startled out of his thoughts and looked at his daughter. Magnus asked Suz what had gotten her so upset and she finally told him about her dream.

When she had finished her story Magnus said 'Hm' a view times and than he told her: 'My little biscuit, my baby girl; I always knew you were special. I sensed it the first time you came to my fathers tea room with your sister. I did a little research after that, but I couldn't find anything, but now I have to say it does make sense; I've read about special gifts that manifest at the age of seven and don't worry, we have to keep it a secret, but I will help u master your gifts. You are not alone in this.' At his words Suzanna started to smile for the first time since she woke up from her dream.

Magnus carefully put her down and got up to get one of his many many books. After searching the shelves, he finally found the right one and brought it back over to the couch were Suz was still sitting.

He opened it and started to read out loud: 'Some girls have special gifts and these gifts manifest when they reach the age of seven. You have to be the second daughter of a first daughter in order to get a gift. This gift is always the ability to preform magic and in very rare occasions the girl can also preform necromancy, but these rare gift always comes with a dark prize. The magic can be thought and controlled by using a grimore that can be found in the famous library in Idris.'

After he finished reading they looked at each other and said simultaneously: 'we have to go to that library!' Magnus said that they would go during her next holiday and assured her that everything would be alright. Suz sighed in relief and hugged Magnus in excitement.

Right at that moment the doorbell rang and Max was at the door. He was surprised, but happy to see Suzanna happier and she told him the good news and soon he was smiling just as widely as she was and the kissed each other in joy.


	31. chapter 24

Hi Everyone, I'm sorry I was away for a while and not posting chapters. I hope u guys aren't mad at me. I dunno if I already said it, but I'm so glad that we've past 7000 views. When we hit 10.000 there will be a surprise ;) :)... Anyway on to chapter Twenty Four

Chapter 24

Suzanna had just woken up and a day had passed since she'd had the dream about being a sorceress and a necromancer. She had recovered a little bit and didn't have the urge to cry all the time anymore. Magnus' words had consoled her and made her excited besides; she wanted to learn more about her powers and learn how to control and use them as well.

Today Max picked her up for school and he was glad to see that she was happier. This brought a smile to his face and he kissed her passionately before they rode their bikes to school.

Ten minutes later they arrived and went to their first class...

Two weeks had passed and today the bell rang to signal that the school day was finally over; the holiday had begun.

Suz rushed home and when she got there it turned out that Magnus and Alexander had already packed all their things. Jace was right behind her and they were ready to go to Idris.

All the way there Suz got more and more excited for them to reach their destination. Give or take three hours later they arrived in Idris and went straight to their hotel to put away their bags and unpack a little.

Then it was time to discuss a strategy during lunch; they would search Suz's old house and the area around the lake first and then go into the forest behind i.

And so they did.

When the search of the lake area and her old house had left them with empty hands; they went in to the forest.

They had only taken a view steps when Suz got a vision; 'she was standing in the middle of the woods in a clearing when suddenly her hand went to the ground and from her fingers came pink sparks. Where the sparks touched the ground a hole started to appear..'

When she snapped out of the vision Suz started to run. The others called her name and urged her to stop, but when she didn't all they could do was follow her.

Suz reached the clearing in record time and shocked herself and the three others when indeed pink sparks came from her fingers. Her hand was pulled to the ground and where it touched the sparks formed a whole that revealed the gimore.

Suz picked it up carefully and it started to glow when she touched it. Then the gimore opened at a random page and Suz realised that she could read the strange words that were written on it and so she did:

'Aleo Gormore saya say si. Jikop digore herio atop Pi! Toroyo sumore Ducoza jicori gi. Gi sukuza duol gra gra gra!' - This means something like: Second daughter of a first daughter. U've now reached the age of seven and your time has come! Throw your hands up in the air and speak. Speak in the language of your ancestors now!'

The moment Suz had finished reading she started to chant in this strange language; the language of her ancestors and said something like: Rise my child and become whole. Rise and become the sorceress u were meant to be. Suz did rise up in to the air and her outfit changed to a gorgeous purple and black dress covered with silver flowers. Her hair braided itself in two braids and on her finger a ring appeared.

Alexander, Jace and Magnus looked at her in shock and admiration as she floated back to the ground. It was Magnus who first regained the ability to speak: 'Little biscuit you look amazing and you have now become the sorceress u were meant to be. I'm so very proud of you Suz!' With this he hugged her tight and smiled at her.

Alexander looked very proud as well and Jace was smiling widely at her and giving her two tumbs up.

Suz smiled back at them and now on both of her hands pink sparks were coming from her fingers. She picked up her little purse from were it had fallen on the ground and carefully put the grimore - her grimore - in it and then put the bag of her shoulder and walked out of the forest.

Once again all the others could do was follow her.

Fifteen minutes later the four of them sat at the bar in the hotel; enjoying a nice and big lunch and talking about nothing in particular.

When Suz took of her bag she started to get her normal outfit back and her hair once again fell loosely around her shoulders. She realised that the grimore had to be close to her for it to alter her appearance and make the pink sparks come from the fingers of both hands.

This was for the best, cause she wanted to keep her true identity a secret. History had proven that people weren't kind to witches and felt threatened by them.

She had to be careful to keep the sparks hidden as well and keep them from coming out.

For now though it was time for their holiday to start...

What do you guys think? Suzy as a sorceress; not bad huh? I figured the story could use some supernatural.

Ty for all your views, favorites and follows and pls leave a review if u want...


	32. Chapter 25

**Hi Everyone to make up for my longer periods of absence and because I'm feeling creative, but also cause of a very nice PM from** Annabel Jones Chase, **who was asking for an extra chapter and not to mention the continued support of my friend Sarjoo… I decided to write an extra chapter, cause Suzy has been buzzing in my head lately ha-ha. I decided to do a little time skip… Anyway without further rambling from my part, here's (an extra) Chapter Twenty Five;**

 **….Time skip….**

 **Chapter 25**

Suzanna Lightwood-Bane was now 14 years old and she was just about to start high school after she had finished middle school last year.

She wasn't a little girl anymore. It had been a little over seven years since she had lost her last remaining biological family member and legal guardian; in a way she had become an orphan again at the age of six to seven. During that time she had been adopted by Magnus and Alexander and Maxwell (Max for short) had become her loving, loyal and sweet boyfriend.

This kind of young unspoiled love was rare and even rarer still was; that they were still together and more in love than ever. They were inseparable and thick as thieves, they weren't only in love; they were also each other's best friends.

Suz didn't only study hard in school, she also always took a couple of hours, after her homework was done – to study spells and practice her magic with her grimoire. And it was save to say that she had gotten quite good. She had a natural talent for it, cause of the fact that she was the second daughter of a first daughter.

She already knew and could practice more than three quarters of the book and she was fluent in the language that it was written in.

Today, when she was reading aloud from the grimoire, like she always did – she came across a very special spell. It was a spell for necromancy; the one topic that she had promised her new dads to stay far far away from. A little shocked he voice faltered and she dropped the book.

Maxwell, who was sitting beside her on the bed, looked at her with a mix of worry and surprise and Suzanna started to stammer; 'uhm mm- uhm mmm – uhm mm….' Until she practically screamed: 'Maxwell I've finally found it! The spell for necromancy; now I can finally do it! I – I – I can bring Rissa back. I have to try even it means that our first born child will die. Oh I don't know what to do…'

At this she started to sob and these sobs wracked her whole body, Maxwell came closer and took her into his arms. There she was a sobbing witch, old wounds re-opened, old pain resurfaced.

'Oh my darling, My sweet Suzanna,' Maxwell tried to soothe her. 'I know you want your sister back, I really do and we can always have a second child and a third, but can u take that pain?' At this Suz only started to cry louder and the sobs came quicker and heavier this time. With shaking voice laced with heavy grieve she finally said: 'I have to try Maxwell I have to I…'

Maxwell nodded to her that he understood and promised to help her. And so it happened that Suz finally tried to get her sister back from the death…

….

Suzanna dried her tears and picked up her grimoire once again and started to chant: Aa-aa-apri sola gola maro maro ma juro, aa-aa-apri likol fiofglo deathao (Rise my beloved sibling rise, rise from the death.)

She repeated the praise a couple of times louder each time, but what she didn't realise was that she kept faltering on the first word and that this would have dire consequences;

When Clarissa, her dear older sister Rissa finally rose from the death, Maxwell and Suzanna immediately realised that something was terribly wrong;

Her beloved sister wasn't a young adult like she had been when she died, no! She when the heavens opened up a little baby girl with red curls fell from the sky right into Suz' still uplifted arms…

'Suzanna spoke with shock evident in her voice: ' My beloved older sister is now; my little sister joy of my life…. I guess this means that Rissa was reincarnated as our first born. OMG Maxwell what do we do now?'

 **Annabel and Sarjoo I hope you like this chapter, cause it's dedicated to you two… Here's the twist I predicted… Pls review if u want to…**


	33. Chapter 26

**Hi Everyone I'm so sorry that I've been away for such a long time; I was feeling very sad and down and this caused a writer's block, but, now nearly three months later – which is a pretty long time** **\- I think I finally ready to write again. I wanna tell you guys how happy I am that we've now passed 8000 views, cause I'm over the moon** **. Also I wanna thank Annabel and Sarjoo for supporting me and keeping me motivated. U girls helped me to feel confident enough to start writing again. Anyway without further ado, here's chapter 26 finally…**

 **Chapter 26**

It was a couple of days later and Suz had had to put a spell on her room to make sure that no one heard little Rissa cry. The spell was necessary to make sure that her dads didn't realize that she existed. After all Suz had promised them to never ever try necromancy and she had broken that promise in order to get her sister back. On top of that, the spell had gone terribly wrong and she was now a teen mom; this was the biggest issue, because Rissa knew next to nothing about taking care of a baby.

Summer was about to end, cause Monday Suzanna would start at High school and this meant that she couldn't take care of her little sister all the time anymore. This left her with no other option; she would have to tell her dad's about baby Rissa. Since she was terrified of their reaction Maxwell had promised to come and support her and have her back.

Today was the day that she would tell them and she was pacing the room with a crying Rissa in her arms. She tried to soothe her, but Rissa realised how stressed she was and this only caused her to cry harder.

Fortunately the doorbell rang and she heard the door being opened and Maxwell's voice calling her name as he came up the stairs. A view seconds later there was a tap on her door and Maxwell's muffled voice saying: 'Sweetheart it's me Max, open the door pls?'

At this Suz put the baby down on her bed and ran to open the door. Maxwell walked in, gave her a hug and he felt how her whole body was tense. He then began to rub her back soothingly while he held her a little longer than usual.

'I'm sure they will understand sweetheart. After all they know how much you missed Rissa and they can hardly sent her away now, right?' Maxwell said, while he picked up the still crying Rissa. The minute he picked her up, the baby stopped crying.

The soothing effect that Maxwell seemed to have on Rissa, seemed to work on Suz as well. She visibly relaxed and said: 'You're right honey, let's just try it.

At this he put the baby the, now sleeping, baby down again and took his girlfriends hand. Together they walked out of the room and down the stairs to where her dad's were sitting on the couch together.

Magnus had Chairman on his lap and was petting him absentmindedly, while Alexander was reading a book.

The two men looked up at the two teenagers with a surprised look in their eyes. It was Magnus who spoke first: 'What's going on sweetheart?' he said to Suz.

Suzanna began to stammer; uhm uhm u-u-uhm I-I-I h-have t-to t-tell y-you s-something d-dad a-and p-papa…' She then took a view minutes to gather her courage and went on with a steady voice: 'I did something bad, something very bad; I brought Rissa back from the death and that's not all..-'

Before Suz was able to finish her sentence, Magnus interrupted her: YOU DID WHAT?' he shouted. 'AFTER WE WARNED YOU AND TOLD YOU NOT TO MULTIPLE TIMES?' Alexander looked just as mad as Magnus, but he was the kind of person who didn't speak when he was this angry.

Suz had taken a view steps back at her fathers angry outburst and she was very pale. Even Maxwell looked frightened by now.

When Magnus's outburst had finally stopped, Suz dared to speak once again: 'That's not all dad and papa; something went wrong with the spell and Rissa came back as an infant instead of a big sister. Rissa now is my little sister joy of my life as I was once her's.'

This time it was Alexander who spoke emphasising every word: 'You- Mean- That- Rissa- Is- Now- A- Baby?' 'Yes, I'm afraid so dad,' Suzanna answered. 'This is bad, this is really really bad.' Alexander answered. 'What are we waiting for then?' said Magnus; who's anger had subsided enough for him to be able to speak normally again. 'Show us your sister Suz and then we make some room for her in our house and start raising her.' Magnus said.

They went up to Suzanna's room were little Rissa was still sleeping. When Magnus and Alexander saw the baby, their jaws dropped and they stood very still. They were clearly in shock.

Maxwell picked little Rissa up and held her in his arms. This woke the little girl up and she started to cry. At this Magnus held out his hands and Maxwell handed the baby girl to him.

Alexander walked over to Magnus to admire the little girl in his arms..

In the meantime Suz was getting Jace's old room ready for little Rissa by magically making everything a baby would need appear and thereby changing the rooms interior completely. When she was done, the walls were painted a light blue with silver stars. The room was filled with a silver crib, a golden changing table, a gold and silver desk of drawers, a white rocking chair, a blue bookcase and a chest filled with the most adorable stuffed animals and lots of toys.

Down the hall in Suzanna's room it soon became apparent; Magnus and Alexander had become infatuated with little Rissa and from this moment on she officially became a part of their family.

 **Yeey! I finally did it, after about three months I finally wrote a chapter again. I hope everyone had a merry Christmas and happy holidays. Plus I wanna wish you all a happy and healthy new year! Thank you all very much for u're patience and continued support! Pls review if you want to…**


	34. Hi Everyone

Hi everyone,

As some may have realised; I've been having a huge block on my creativity due to personal issues. I'm determined however go back to publishing regulary for My Little Sister Joy Of My Life.

From now on I'm gonna do my best to publish twice a month.

Unfortunately I can't continue Edge of the blade, because my personal issues are related to this story and it will be too hard to write about them. I'm sorry.

Ty for everyone's sweet reviews and special thanks to Sarjoo and Annabel for supporting me in my writing...

Lullaby baby rock a bye


	35. Pls vote for the dutch version of mybook

Hello all,

It's time! Tomorrow, January 22, 2019, at 12:00 the audience prize of BoekGoud will start.

The BoekGoud election has been divided into two different prizes. We start with the public election. In addition, the jury is busy selecting and assessing the books for the jury prize.

BoekGoud counts as recognition for the performances of the participating authors and aims to stimulate writers to fully utilize their creativity, to develop and to showcase them and thereby to experience the pleasure that goes with writing.

Audience prize The audience award is the price of the readers. They determine what the best books of 2018 are. When the ballot boxes open, the reading audience can vote for your book Reborn with wings - A heavenly legend.

The public election has been divided into two rounds. The books first and foremost compete for the winner in their genre. The book with the most votes in his or her genre wins the first round. The genreronde runs from January 22 to February 20, 2019. In the second round all genre winners compete against each other for the overall title. The overall winner is the book that collects the most votes in the first and second rounds. You can read all the information on the BoekGoud website.

I want to call you to please vote. To make sure that you can judge my book, book scout has made a direct link to my book, which will be active at 12:00 every day:

https: www. boekgoud. / stemmen (all as one sentence without the spaces; you can copy this in your browser pls)

The nominees for the professional jury prizes will be announced at the end of January.

Please vote for Reborn with wings!  
Thank you very much!


	36. Chapter 27

**Hi Everyone, I was very happy to see that we've already reached over 8900 views. Ty everyone for your views, favourites and for following this story. It makes me very happy to see that so many people enjoy my writing. As promised; here's the second update of this month: chapter 27…**

 **Chapter 27**

A week had passed since Suz and Maxwell told her parents about baby Rissa. Since then Alexander and Magnus had been taking care of little Rissa so that Suz could start school.

Suz was a freshman and was taking: English, Math, Science (Biology), Social Studies, Foreign Languages, Physical Education and Art. Just like her (now little) sister before her, Suzanna liked art best, but she also enjoyed foreign languages a lot.

Fortunately for her, she and Maxwell had most of their classes together. Not only during classes did the young couple see each other; they spent their breaks together as well.

Suz was happy that she had her boyfriend by her side during her first year of Highschool, cause it made it easier and less scary when she at least knew someone and didn't have to go through it alone. She had already figured out that it wasn't nearly as easy and carefree as secondary school had been; not only were the classes more difficult, but it was also a lot harder to make friends with the differences between the kids in who was cool and who wasn't. Plus that she and Maxwell were the only ones from their old school that choose this high school.

At least they had each other and this meant that they didn't really have to worry about making friends that much yet. They could focus on their classes and Suz could help her dad's take care of her little sister as well.

Little Rissa was loved by everyone the Lightwood-Bane house hold, but there was one person who didn't know about her existence; Jace. Jace was still grieving the loss of his girlfriend and unaware of the fact that Suz had raised her from the death and accidently brought her back as an infant in the process.

This was about to change….

When Rissa came home from school that day, Jace was standing at the front door and about to knock on it. Naturally Suz panicked when she saw him standing there. Knowing full well that if Jace knocked on the door, he would find out about little Rissa.

She silently cursed herself and wondered why she hadn't told him, cause it would have been better if he heard it from her instead of finding out like this without knowing what he was about to walk into.

It was too late though and there was only one thing left to do: let him in and get it over with; she walked up to the house as well and tapped Jace on the shoulder. He turned around and when he saw her his whole face lit up. 'Hey Suz! It's so nice to see you!' he said to her. 'Hey Jace, it's so nice to see you as well! Come on, there's someone I'd like you to meet.' Suz answered while she opened the front door.

Jace looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face, but followed her in anyway. They walked into the house together and took of their coats before walking into the living room.

Jace froze when he spotted Magnus who was sitting on the couch with a baby with fiery read hair sleeping peacefully on his lap.

The young man stood frozen like this for a while with his mouth wide open in shock until he started to scream from shock. 'CLARISSA! IS THAT REALLY MY CLARISSA? BUT, BUT… HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE? I-I-I DON'T UN-…'

On the last word he froze, unable to continue when his whole body was racked with violent sobs. He fell on his knees and lay there sobbing.

Meanwhile little Rissa had been woken up by Jace's screams and was crying herself; it was a truly heart breaking scene and Magnus and Suzanna exchanged a look of desperation.

All the while silently cursing themselves and each other for not just telling Jace about what had happened to Rissa.

After half an hour, in which every minute seemed and hour Jace finally regained his composure and his body stopped shacking when his sobs subsided. It was only then that little Rissa stopped crying as well; it turned out that she hadn't only been startled by Jace violent outburst, but also responded to his grieve with tears of her own. It seemed like even now they still had some kind of connection.

Magnus broke the silence when he spoke: 'Jace I'm so sorry that you had to find out like this, but please let me explain as you have a right to know what happened. It might be difficult to process what I'm about to tell you, but please hear me out before you start to ask questions.'

'When Suzanna was seven, we found out that she can do magic, because she is the second daughter of a first daughter. Suz is a sorceress this means that she can read spells from a grimoire and practice magic.'

'This isn't all that she can do. Suzanna has also received the rare gift of necromancy, which means that she is able to bring someone back to life. All magic comes with a prize though and this is especially true for necromancy where every person that you bring back from the death has to be traded for the life of an unborn child. This is the reason why myself and Alexander warned her, no forbade her to bring Rissa back from the death.'

'A couple of weeks ago though, stricken by her grief, Suz was unable to control herself and she broke her promise to us when she had finally figured out a way to bring Rissa back.'

'Unfortunately Suz was overcome by grief while reciting the spell and she misspoke. Therefore something went wrong with the spell and instead of coming back in the same form in which she had died, Rissa was reborn as an infant. With this she become the little sister, joy of Suz' life, like Suz had once been Rissa's…'

When Magnus had finally finished his story Jace's mouth was wide open and he was looking at baby Rissa with a mixture of horror and hope. It took ten full minutes before Jace finally spoke: 'May I… Can I please hold her?'

Magnus walked took little Rissa in his arms and walked over to Jace to hand her to him. Jace held out his arms and took her from him.

When he held her in his arms, tears where streaming down his face; Jace never imagined that he would ever hold his Rissa in his arms again. Let alone that if he ever did, she would be an infant, but he decided that he didn't care he was to happy to have her back in his life and he would love her in whatever way she was in it…

 **Yeey! It wasn't easy, but I managed to write another chapter and post it before the month is up… Thank you all very much for u're patience and continued support! Pls review if you want to…**


	37. small announcement feb 21th

Hi everyone, ive just turned 27 two days ago and in those days i've gotten very sick. I have severe depressed feelings en heavy anxiety attacks.

One even landed my wheeled into the er; i can move less and less and hardly read or stay awake from the anxiety. I hope u understand that I can't read or write for a while. My depression has gotten so much worse, I wish i did stuff still when I could; cause now i have so much regret and selfhate...

Im so sincerly sorry.

Lullaby baby rockabye bye


End file.
